


Confessions of a full tilt Diva

by rufferto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Future Fic, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mention of torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Thorki Big Bang 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 14:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 26,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21495496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Canon Divergence after Ragnarok and fifty years in the future. Infinity war happened, but not like the comics. While on the Statesman, the Asgardians did not encounter Thanos, Thor and Loki reconciled but Thor disappeared a few days later. After Infinity war, Thanos also disappeared in a similar fashion. Loki left New Asgard on a mission to find Thor. Hulk accompanied him as Bruce Banner after Tony Stark died. Loki discovered that his Jotun form had a hidden talent. Like his silver tongue he had a silver voice. And that voice could influence people even more than the silver tongue could. Once they gathered enough funds, the Statesman was slowly transformed into a luxury passenger ship. Loki would entice people to the ship to watch him sing so that he could gain information about Thor's whereabouts. Time marched on. Now he is a famous Diva. A bounty hunter arrives on the Statesman now renamed the Descent and claims to know where Thor is. Loki jumps at the chance after evidence is provided. He and Bruce double-cross the bounty hunter and head for the secret Asteroid field prison themselves.  They get more than they bargained for.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45
Collections: Thorki Big Bang 2019





	1. Prologue:  The Unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> Beta : Slasherfiend : Thank you dear!
> 
> will post second half in couple of days, it is written and ready.
> 
> beautiful art made to accompany this piece by Darkellaine!!
>
>> [#thorkibigbang](https://twitter.com/hashtag/thorkibigbang?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) Finally here is my piece for [@rufferto1969](https://twitter.com/rufferto1969?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)'s story! Thanks [@thorkibigbang](https://twitter.com/thorkibigbang?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) and everyone else for making amazing contributions!<https://t.co/TsIEtBpLnP> [#thorki](https://twitter.com/hashtag/thorki?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [#thunderfrost](https://twitter.com/hashtag/thunderfrost?src=hash&ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw) [pic.twitter.com/4ENuyahL0b](https://t.co/4ENuyahL0b)
>> 
>> — Darkellaine (@Darkellaine) [November 20, 2019](https://twitter.com/Darkellaine/status/1197016634227077121?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is in something of a predicament.

****__Prologue  
  
Thor had learned to be patient after all these years. He learned not to be impulsive, to control his temper and to tick off the seconds in order to calm his mind until it was the most advantageous time to attack. He wasn’t sure when he learned it, but for the years he’d spent in here, in this place, it was an invaluable skill, patience. He’d always been told to be more focused, less impulsive, to control his temper. And now? Now he had managed to get his timing almost perfect. Loki would be proud, proud and surprised. He frowned. Best not to think about that.

He scratched at his thick beard with dirty fingernails. A man could lose his mind here if he didn’t focus on something. He could lose his sense of self and purpose. A god could cease to be, and memories could fade into nothing.

Fortunately, the passing seconds pushed him towards a goal. A purpose. Thinking about each move in advance would give him an advantage. A strategy.

One thousand and five.

He needed to banish memories of where he should be and who he was. He wasn’t that person anymore. He couldn’t afford to think of his brother. He wiped sweat from his grimy forehead. He wondered if anyone would even recognize him like this.

One thousand and twelve.

It was starting. Somewhere in the distance he could hear the roar of the crowd. He grimaced. He could only focus on heavy footsteps and the wretched creak of an ancient iron grate as it was cranked up. A signal that a new round had begun. He wasn’t the only participant this time, he would have to be careful. That was an element he hadn’t planned on. He would have to adjust.

The light shining from fluorescent moss here and there on the tunnel walls wasn’t sun, but it was bright enough to hurt a little for a moment. He squinted as he allowed his one eye to acclimate to the brightness and he took several breaths. He let himself have a half a second to enjoy air that was far less foul than he was used to once he slunk through the opening and into the arena.

One thousand and twenty-one.

A great whooshing noise assaulted his ears and he ducked for cover just in time as the end of a heavy polearm nearly took off his head. He grunted and returned the blow with an easy swing of his spiked mace he’d picked up along the way. Blood seeped down his forearm and he didn’t stop to look at his kill. It didn’t matter who they were. They may have been prisoners here once, but now they were just obstacles. He couldn’t turn at the first sound of pained cries for help, either.

He had moved up the ranks in this place and there was no more pain for him. No more innocence. He adjusted his helmet of dirty bones. He was five levels up, working his way to the surface, and that took time and effort. He knew he had gotten farther than any other participant had. He briefly caught glance of himself the glassy rock of the cave wall as lights shone down to illuminate the kill. He seriously doubted even the last of his family would recognize him now.

One thousand and forty-five.

It was coming. The thing that made it through a great gate of iron that barred him from the next level.

A great creature, to be sure. Largely unrecognizable with all the modifications. Thor squinted. It was hairy and disgusting and even in his state of wretchedness the smell was nearly overpowering. It shambled , limbs reaching, mouth slobbering, teeth rattling as it roared and then moved towards him far quicker than a being of its size should be able to.

Thor latched onto it with his spiked mace to keep it down. Then he pummeled it mercilessly as bloodthirsty howls and cheers accompanied his every blow.

One thousand and sixty-two.

He only had a few minutes before the gate would close.

It snapped and drooled and writhed under him until his fingers managed to squish into its putrid flesh just enough to find an essential artery and yank it out.

Blood.

That’s what the crowd wanted, and blood they got.

A great shower of it as the creature wailed and thrashed.

Thor slid under it using the blood for traction and made it under the gate in the nick of time.

It tried to snap and grab at him until the gate made it impossible. He stood for a moment because he knew it was time to let them have a pose. It’s what the patron would want. Only a few moments for the crowd to get their pound of flesh. He let them have it and started towards the next obstacle.

TBC


	2. The Idol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Loki will take any help he can get to find his brother.

Loki closed his eyes and sighed. It had been decades since the last time he had been apprehensive like this. It was a weird feeling that usually meant something bad was about to happen. He was never sure exactly when it started but he usually always knew when things were about to change. He couldn’t put his finger on what was bothering him though. Nothing was different. The shaky breath he took was a matter of habit, he had to breathe to live after all.

He looked down at the condensation building on the dark marble countertop under his long fingers. It felt a bit like nerves, but it wasn’t. He had been doing this for years. These were just feelings surfacing that had been buried for a long time. Active because of something in the air. Energy? It was a confusing emotion because the one who usually caused it was long gone.

Why now? Why today? It was disconcerting and he didn’t like surprises. He swallowed as he worked his jaw. It ached from a phantom memory of when it had nearly been broken. He pulled his hands up from the dressing room’s countertop and stared at the pulsing markings on his hands. He flexed them and took several breaths again as he tried to sort out his equilibrium. Thor was gone. If he was still alive, he would have turned up by now. There would be something, anything! But there was nothing.

It wasn’t the length of time that had passed which bothered Loki the most. It was the not knowing. Thor had simply vanished. He’d been there one minute and gone when Loki woke up. Even Heimdall had not been able to find him. He’d said nothing, leaving Loki to pick up the pieces of a fallen kingdom that despised him.

He’d tried for a few years, he really had. Unfortunately, Midgard wasn’t very forgiving. Loki was good at ruling but there was only so much he could do with his own face. So he left and turned his efforts to finding Thor.

Now, here he was, about thirty years later, master of a vast network of intergalactic passenger transport ships with contacts all over the galaxy. Information was his currency and power his enforcer. He had been joined only by one of Thor’s friends. Bruce Banner. The gamma rays injected into him ensured that Bruce would have a much longer life than a normal human and when Tony married Pepper, he had nothing left on Earth. He gladly took up Loki’s offer as chief engineer of his enterprise.

Loki didn’t keep track of or particularly care about the other Avengers. He and Bruce shared a professional relationship and were tentatively friendly but nothing more. Sometimes Bruce listened to him rant. He’d thrown himself into life in space and picked up all the nuances of ship engineering quickly. They were no longer involved in saving the Galaxy once Thanos had been removed as a threat. Loki was singularly focused on finding Thor and Bruce was using his new position to work on a cure for his situation. He hadn’t quite accepted that he might be immortal yet.

To help their search, they needed funds and influence. Loki used his Jotun persona as the look tended to throw people off and seemed to mesmerize them. When Loki figured this out, he began to exploit it, by using their distraction to his advantage. He had never wanted anything to do with his Jotun side before but now it had uses. Especially when holding the attention of both sexes.

Loki had never had that in the past, they recoiled away from him unless they were trying to get something from a Prince of Asgard. Now people would come from far and wide to listen to him. It was fun at first but then it became a bit of an addiction and Loki had to admit that he loved the attention.

He shouldn’t be this nervous before a performance, but something was different in the air. He just couldn’t figure out what it was. He swallowed and shuddered. Loki lifted his head up and scowled. Whatever, there wasn’t any way for him to know who it was until he was staring at them head on. He didn’t like his Jotun form, but it had its uses and abilities. He would have learned of them before had he known about them. He was using what he could for his own purposes but that didn’t mean he had to like being in this form. He rubbed his jaw. He hated it really. Everything was too sensitive when he was Jotun. He’d never get used to it and he’d never had any training or knowledge of what any of these heightened senses and innate abilities really did. There was no one to teach the castoff son of their dead King. He did like the fact that these abilities were royal ones and that was the irony of it all.

“Hey, the natives are restless.” Banner’s thudding fist on his dressing room door snapped him back to reality. He could hear the chants of his name being called.

“I’m coming,” he snapped as he held his head up high, he did not like being pressured. “They’ll wait for me!” Of that, he was sure. His fans would wait a long time for him. He huffed and touched up the jewels holding one of his braids in place then wrenched open the door and Banner nearly stumbled at the force of it.

At least he was decently dressed for his position Loki observed. Banner wore a basic black suit with only a smidge of sparkle around his tie. It had taken three years to make him wear that. Banner had been resisting any attempt at his clothing repertoire for years now. “It’s packed tonight,” said Bruce.

“It always is,” responded Loki. He knew that Banner always disliked the monthly performance in spite of its success, it exposed them too much. It had been scheduled this way for years now and some events booked solid more than five years in advance. He noticed the last streak of black in Bruce’s now silver hair was starting to fade too. “At least you look like a manager now,” he remarked snidely as he reached up to finger Bruce’s last, lonely dark lock.

“I’m human, Loki. I’m only aging slowly because of Hulk,” Banner reminded him. “I don’t have a part; I just make sure things work.”

Loki scoffed and felt like he was having a soft moment. It was rare but he did have them. He put his bejeweled fingers on Bruce’s shoulder. “You’re more than that, my friend.”

“Oh, you admit we’re friends now?” Bruce raised an eyebrow teasingly.

Loki rolled his eyes and stalked off. Typically, Bruce pretended they weren’t anything other than casual acquaintances. As if he hadn’t held Loki once in his arms years ago while he had been sobbing about Thor’s disappearance. Bruce was the only human who knew how much he felt the pain of Thor’s loss.

He grimaced.

It was always unnerving the way the man seemed to dog feelings buried into his soul. He had no friends. He’d never had any friends. His lips set into a thin line as he walked past grand gold and blue arches with intricate designs resembling as close as he could get to the pillars in Asgard. Vast windows jutting upwards to a domed ceiling that let the full radiance of the stars outside shine through. He ran a hand along one of the carved railings as his mind strayed back to a simpler time. A time before Ragnarok, before Thanos, before he learned what he was.

He felt the sensitive markings on the back of his neck flare and he almost stumbled in the high heeled boots he wore. The stage was close, and eyes were upon him from the view decks as people clamored to get a glimpse of him, cameras flashed, and he was in show mode now. It was time to keep a smile plastered upon his face. It was that same smile that had won over thousands…millions. A smile that had put so much money in their pockets that it made his head spin sometimes. It was a smile that could save a planet and ruin one at the same time.

He was Loki, but they were not there for Loki. They were there for The Diva. They did not know all the things he’d done to get to this point. Even if they did, they would still be there because the Diva was a mesmerizing force. He was a sensation, a wonder, beauty incarnate. Sometimes they couldn’t even tell if he was male or female. He was a Jotun prince exiled from his own planet, he must be because he had the royal talents. He was theirs to ogle and fantasize about. He was a celebrity and for some he gave life new meaning. They were here to forget their troubles. He’d never get enough of this attention, this focus on him. It was what he deserved, what he’d always longed for all his life.

Loki stepped to the center of the stage to thunderous applause. His smile widened and his arms stretched out to show the audience that he loved them all. The Savior as he was known had come to show his affection. The Savior was here to grace them with his voice, his presence, his soul. Some had waited years for this day. Others had paid a great deal of money to have boxed seats closest to the stage. And there were those who had paid even more to be at the party afterwards. He hated those parties but endured them. That’s where he made his contacts, that’s how he learned about things he wouldn’t discover elsewhere. It was there people with the means to know things were at their most vulnerable and Loki would take all they had.

When all their focus was on him, they wouldn’t notice the little ways they were being milked for information. Any little tidbit Loki could use. This was the only way he could find out what happened to Thor. His loyal fans were his eyes and ears though they did not know it. They were his extensions into the far reaches of the galaxy, into nowhere and everywhere. Any rumor, any lead he could get his hands on was a possibility that he could find his brother.

He wasn’t dead. Loki would know if he was dead.

His spine tingled as he straightened, and Loki fought to squash the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. The cheering crowd of creatures from all over the galaxy subsided into hushed whispers and adoring gazes. Loki took a deep breath and let his Jotun magic flow through him. He knew everyone was waiting for that first breath of sound that would carry them into throws of ecstasy and have them wailing for more at the end.

He always felt like this, always felt so powerful when he sang. They loved him, they adored him, and he reveled in it. As much as he complained about having to be in true form it was almost liberating in a way.

He was loved. It’s what he’d always wanted. Even a superficial love was better than nothing.

When he sang, poets described him as an ethereal presence. Some critics were certain it was some kind of trick, but others praised the way he didn’t use anything to distract from his performance. He commanded attention with his voice. There was music but that was secondary. It was his voice people were here to listen to, for it wasn’t the same on recording. Fans said it was like being liberated. It was like being given a key to the inside of your soul and unlocking your potential. Even for a moment, it was just breathtaking.

They could hear him in the main hall, they could hear him in the farthest parts of the theatre. They could hear him on the ship as the sound passed through the speakers and to the ears of anyone who would listen. In that moment, he had more power than he’d ever dreamed of. It was addicting, this talent. He’d always known he had a silver tongue but this was different.

He learned of it when he was searching for Thor and in disguise in his Jotun form. He was asked if he could sing and ever since then he’d been exploiting the talent. He’d been exploiting it and learning more of what he could do.

He didn’t see the reactions of people he sang for, he was usually lost in his own little world, but he had heard people speak of it. How they raved at how the music seemed to just flow out from him and touch their souls. He always felt utterly drained afterwards and yet he went through the motions of a gracious host. He sometimes took a random person to his bed.

It was a way to forget.

Most nights he needed to forget. He needed to not remember Thor’s eyes or his face or how he looked up in wonder when Loki rode his cock. He didn’t need to remember the cold feeling when he woke alone. He had survived all these years from this attention. The way people almost worshipped him when he sang. It filled the hole in his soul and kept his heart beating.

It usually helped.

It usually calmed him if he was ever aching.

This night was different, however. There was something not right and he shuddered, almost missing a beat in a song he’d sung a thousand times. His eyes roamed over the crowd he could barely see through in the flashing stage lights. He could only make out shadows and shapes of creatures big and small, bipedal and not, and races from hundreds of worlds. The galaxy, the whole universe was so vast, so much potential. So many places his voice could reach.

When the song was over and the audience thundered their appreciation, Loki’s heart swelled. This was the part that he loved. This was when he could pretend that he was loved and adored. He could pretend they all loved him as much as they had his brother, if only for a brief few minutes or a few hours afterwards.

This time it wasn’t like that. This time he just wanted to curl up in his bed or in a warm bath and shut down. He didn’t even want to go to the coveted after party. Once a month he performed and usually it was everything he needed to keep going.

Not this time.

He still felt empty and dark and a bit like something was dead inside. He knew that Thor wasn’t dead, that wasn’t the feeling that clenched his heart. If Thor was dead, he would know, this wasn’t death. He would feel it in his bones and that would be the end for him. He couldn’t be Loki without Thor, not that he was trying to be Loki these days. That Loki was gone.

He was The Diva. 

He smiled as he reminded himself of their love. He smiled as they cheered. He smiled as he opened his arms wide and they flung flowers and other tokens of appreciation that they could get away with to his feet. They would give anything they owned just for a chance to listen to him in person, to hear his voice. That thrice damned feeling would subside soon enough. He needed drink and distraction and possibly a good fuck or two.

Fortunately, Bruce Banner was a rather excellent wing man and he was determined to shake the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach and have a good time tonight.

There were many people who worked for him, but he didn’t bother to remember their names and he didn’t care about their lives. Their faces he knew and so when he swept from the glittering stage and his eyes ached from the camera flashes, he could turn to them. These were the people who would shield him from a surge of admirers wanting his attention. A signature here, a photo op there, he went through the motions for the lucky few who he could stand to smile graciously for.

When it was finally over, he was allowed a few moments in his dressing room to take a long drink and change into something less difficult to maneuver in. The feeling that lingered in the back of his mind had subsided as he absorbed the energy from the crowd.

Loki adjusted the black jacket he now wore. It was far less sparkly, and it suited him. It wasn’t the outfit he usually wore on Earth as the material was not cotton but silkier. Not exactly silk because it was thick enough to be protection if needed. The long smoothly cut jacket had bits of green, diamonds and gold sewn in. It wasn’t completely devoid of color. He looked at his Jotun form in the mirror with some measure of displeasure. The public wanted his Jotun form, and he was not going to deny them.

It was only one day a month, after all.

He left his dressing room to join Bruce and the security detail who was waiting for him. He smiled at Bruce. “What do you think? How did I do tonight?”

Bruce snorted, “The same as you always do, Loki. You captured their hearts and wallets and those who saw you for the first time will never forget the sight of you.”

“Such a Midgard term. _Wallets_.” Loki scoffed, “My dearest friend, you’ve been in space all this time and you still use human terms.” He swept his gaze up and down Bruce’s body. “You wore the new jacket, I approve.” He linked his arm with Bruce’s. The blue jacket matched Loki’s well enough but it was suited to the scientist’s taste which did not run on the expensive side. It had taken a great deal of time, but Loki finally managed to get Bruce to wear fitted clothing.

“Just stubborn I guess,” said Bruce as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn’t quite got the hang of leaving Earth behind. He retaliated with a worthy attempt at a smirk. “Loki, I’m your _only_ friend.”

Loki knew Bruce had not had much before. Tony’s death had hurt him terribly. He sympathized. Losing Thor had been like a spear in his gut that he had never been able to retract. Loki grunted as he forced his thoughts away from events that could never be changed. He shoved at Bruce’s shoulder. “Details!” he laughed. The sound didn’t reach his eyes, it never did. Oh, he really needed a drink.

Fortunately, the main cocktail lounge wasn’t too far away.

More than a few generously sized delightful cocktails later and Loki was feeling a lot better. The elite guests did their best to get his attention which often amused him and sometimes irritated him. That was the case right now when an elderly president of some mining company on Xandar was beginning to make unsuitable suggestions.

“Perhaps, President Salas, you might be interested in our rare collection of artifacts from a planet called Lydarian…” Bruce appeared out of nowhere to rescue him and strong armed the slithery old gentleman out of Loki’s hair.

Loki breathed a sigh of relief, the last thing he needed was a pair of gnarly old fingers trying to find a bare part of his skin to fondle. That was why he wore suits to these things and not his costume. He shuddered at the idea of dealing with that kind of thing again. There was only one time that he had been forced against his will and that was a time that he would not allow himself to remember.

Truth be told, it hadn’t entirely been…no. Loki grunted and refilled his glass. He wasn’t going to think about that, not all these years later.

As he was trying to sort through his frayed nerves and figure out why he was so on edge the hackles on the back of his neck warned him someone was too close.

“I do not mean you harm,” a deep male behind him spoke.

His voice was unfamiliar, but Loki could swear he knew that voice, or a version of that voice. His spirit coiled up inside him, ready to spring and fight as he slowly turned. He tried not to catch his breath as the sight of Titan purple skin assaulted his vision. _It’s not him_. He desperately forced himself to relax. “I thought all Titans were dead?” His words were flippant, but his heart began to beat faster and his stomach tied up in knots. He was glad he had a glass in his hand, or he would be wringing his hands. Loki drank as he forced himself to stare directly into the man’s face. He was tall but not Titan tall. Taller than Thor by about two feet and lean. He wore a tight-fitting outfit that was a muted color of blue and black with a hint of silver but nothing out of the ordinary. His ears were slightly pointed and the grim smile on his lips was not exactly friendly. Whatever hair he had was fitted under a blue helmet.

“I’m not a full-blooded Titan,” the man responded.

His accent was thick, Midgardian? Loki frowned. That couldn’t be due to his appearance. “What is it you want? A-A picture with me or something?” He quickly gathered his wits and shot the man a haughty look.

“I am not a fan.” The man gave Loki a disgusted look. “Jotun.”

Loki bristled. “Then why are you here?!” Where was Bruce? He looked for him and noticed with satisfaction that he was already headed this way.

“I am here for the bounty you placed on your brother: The _Mighty_ Thor, Loki of Asgard.” 

The man’s words should have sent him into throws of joy. Instead, the way he said it, the horrible deliberately ominous tone in his words caused Loki’s heart to race and his blood to run cold. A thousand scenarios flew through his mind at once and he almost reeled from the impact. He was not that weak however, and he steeled himself. It was clear to him that the man meant to rattle him. Every move, the way he stood, his eyes, they were aggressive and meant to threaten.

A mistake.

He was Loki. Prince of Asgard, rightful King of Jotunheim and formerly engaged to said Mighty Thor. He wasn’t going to let some purple bastard intimidate him. 

A knife whipped into his hand and up to the man’s throat in an instant. Loki scowled darkly. “You dare to threaten me?” His voice was ice cold. “I could have your heart in my hand in seconds. Who are you?”

“My name is Thane and I am Thanos, the Last Titan’s true born son.” The man was entirely unimpressed by Loki’s threat.

TBC..


	3. The Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Loki intentions aren't strictly speaking truthful.

Loki stared hard at the man who stood before him. He could see the resemblance and it terrified him. All this time, Thanos had simply vanished into obscurity. As far as he was concerned, he never had to lay eyes on the mad Titan again. Now here he was, face to face with his actual son. A thing Thanos had claimed to want Loki for. Loki was unable to repress a shudder, but he held his ground. “You have got about two minutes to explain before my bodyguard smears the floor with you!” Somehow, this Thane knew who he was. Loki forced himself to stay calm.

Bruce sensed the tension in the air and let his skin change subtly to make their guest nervous. “For the record, I’m not his bodyguard. He doesn’t need one. In any case, I won’t hesitate to uh…smear the floor with you.” He folded his arms in what he hoped was a menacing look.

“I apologize for offending you,” said Thane in a mild tone. “Perhaps we can speak somewhere where there are less ears trying to ascertain our business?”

Loki gave the man another haughty glare. He pulled the knife down and sheathed it. He’d noticed the altercation had received a lot of interested looks and some frightened ones. “Banner, would you please tell everyone I’ll be back shortly. We’ll step into my office.”

“I’ll handle things here.” Bruce was not at all concerned about Loki going off on his own. Loki was Loki. Before he left, he grunted at Loki, “Stop telling people I’m your bodyguard. You know you’re perfectly capable of stabbing anyone you like.”

Loki ignored him and gestured for Thane to walk with him. His heart raced with the need to know whether Thor was alive or dead and most of all _where_ he was. That bounty was placed ages ago? How did Thane know it was him? Thane was silent the entire time that they walked to the elevator and went up several floors to Loki’s main office. Once they were inside Loki rounded on Thane. “_Tell _me!”

Thane did not opt to sit in one of the plushy green leather chairs or admire any of the tasteful decorations and artwork that Loki had acquired over the years. He was particularly interested in one object. “That’s not the real thing.” He indicated the blue glowing square behind six-inch glass.

“Of course it’s not,” Loki snapped. “I’m trying to manage my natural tendencies to attempt to kill any Titans so please, stop stalling and TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS!” Loki snarled, anger mounting.

“First, I require half the payment up front, no questions asked,” Thane said, apparently not phased in the least by Loki’s outburst.

Loki scowled again. The man was a mercenary and no questions meant that he would never learn how Thane knew who he was. “I will arrange a transfer.” He had access to a great deal of credits after all. Thane provided him with an account number, and he worked at the code to accommodate, frustration making him mess up a couple of times. Finally, the millions were delivered.

“Your brother lives,” said Thane after verifying the transaction.

“I know that! Tell me WHERE!” Loki did not know how he managed to resist a feral urge to fling himself at the man and slice him open. “Show me PROOF!”

Thane pulled out a holographic drive and plugged into a handheld device. It loaded data which seemed to take forever, and Thor’s image appeared. It wasn’t a current video. It was several months old, but what looked like some kind of mug shot. Thor looked out of it as he was propped up against a wall by a long rod. His hair was a matted mess and he looked like he hadn’t bathed in years, but he was forced to look at the camera and his one eye was unmistakable. After the video was taken, Thor was no longer being propped up and he collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain.

Loki gasped. “What’s happened to him!?””

“He’s in a place where his powers do not work enough to allow him to escape,” Thane responded. “A place where no law governs, only that of ruthless beings. You will not find it on any databases. I will tell you where he is if you help me with something.”

“H-help you?” Loki was outraged, “I just gave you half of the bounty!”

“My father is in the same place he is. I only ask that you give me my father,” Thane said gravely. “My father for your brother.”

Loki’s mind whirled, Thanos free again? He couldn’t…it was impossible. He just couldn’t let that happen. Thor would never forgive him for it. But that video…who knew what more had happened since then. Loki gave a frustrated cry. “I could gut you now and torture it out of you!” 

“You would lose time,” Thane responded. “I don’t think your brother has much time left.”

“You bastard!” Loki shoved at Thane. “I…I…” He grabbed his hair. He had no choice. There was really nothing he could do. He had to have that information. Maybe Thanos would be weak enough to kill. The thought motivated him to look back at Thane. “I can’t guarantee his safety.” His lips curled into a dangerous sneer.

“I would expect nothing less.” Thane smiled grimly. “Do we have a deal?”

Loki stared at the fallen, broken form that was his beloved Thor. How could he possibly refuse? This was the worst thing he could have imagined. It would explain why Thor hadn’t been in contact. Loki strained his memories trying to think about the last time they were together. His confessions to Thor. Thor had seemed to handle them but maybe not. At least that’s what he used to think.

It didn’t matter, he needed to find Thor. He would hand over the galaxy’s most wanted criminal if he had to. He shuddered as he tried not to think of Thanos’ hands on his shoulders. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew Bruce would think he was a lunatic, but what else was new. Bruce had always told him he was as crazy as a bag of cats sometimes and he wasn’t wrong.

He would deal with Thanos and Thane after he rescued his brother. A small voice laughed at him in the back of his mind. Rescue Thor? Him? It was always the other way around. How the tables had turned. Fifty years ago, Loki would have been just as likely to stab Thor as he was to kiss him. Now he was going to break Thor out of whatever organization had managed to trap the Thunder God. Who was mighty now? Loki’s lips curled. He could feel Odin’s spirit laughing at him _No, Loki. You’re not a hero._

“We have a deal.” Loki’s eyes darken.

Thane nodded. “I will be waiting for you on my ship. I’ll take us there. You cannot go there with this ship; it is too conspicuous. You can make the arrangements you need. We should leave as soon as possible.”

Too many things were swirling through Loki’s mind. Emotions fought each other ruthlessly. He swallowed. “I’ll send you a communication when I am ready.”

Thane nodded once and turned abruptly to leave.

Loki watched him go, still tempted to toss a knife between his shoulder blades. What kind of person wanted to rescue the most horrible person in the universe? Loki paced and drank from the bottle, then he flung the bottle against a wall. He had longed for this day. He had hoped and prayed to the Norns, to his dead parents, to anyone who would listen. He had been willing to sacrifice anything. He played the Diva to attract crowds and gain influence and power. He had lined the pockets of scum lords and great men alike; he had done many things he wasn’t proud of and had almost given up hope.

Thinking about the possibility of finding Thor again reminded him of when they saw each other last. Thor’s easy acceptance of his past had always been strange to him. The sex on the Statesman had left Loki’s mind reeling. The last time they’d slept together like lovers was before Odin had signaled out Thor over Loki. Before the pain of knowing he’d never be good enough in his father’s eyes had overshowed his life.

Loki had been so starved for approval. Desperate, a pathetic figure clawing and begging for Thor’s touches. They’d both had countless lovers and dalliances since their intimate relationship died. That had been his fault too. He’d turned away from Thor, pushed him away and focused on his magic.

Loki frowned as his mind wandered back to the moment that led up to that decision. The pain he’d felt hearing Odin speaking to their mother about his lack of ability to care enough about people other than himself. The fear that he would never be loved as much as his brother was had been visceral. He hadn’t known why. He could not forgive Odin for keeping that secret, however. He’d never forgive him.

_It was a scene that he would replay over and over again in his mind. It had hurt like a dagger in his heart and played a key part in the twisting of his soul. _

_“Loki does not have the empathy he needs to be a good King.” Loki remembered coming upon the tail end of a conversation between his parents. _

_“No less than Thor. I love our boy, but Thor is too arrogant, Odin, and not ready to be chosen. I know that the decision is yours, my husband.” Frigga’s voice had held sorrow in it. “But you have two sons and one who could benefit from even a small hint of encouragement. If you would just spend time with him, you would see what I see.”_

_“It will be some time yet before I make my choice. And you, my dear, you see what is good in every creature. You know very well why I fear what our youngest is capable of.” _

_“Greatness.” Frigga had smiled, and warmed Loki’s heart. _

_“But what kind?” Odin had hushed her gently._

_The tone of Odin’s response had turned Loki’s blood ice cold. He’d drawn a breath sharply without thinking and panicked. _

_Odin’s scowl that followed was a disproving, sad frown. “We are not alone.” _

_Loki had run after hearing that conversation and never brought it up, but he never demanded attention from Odin again. He’d turned away from Thor, confusing his beloved brother and ended their intimacy. _

_He’d told Thor that he’d grown tired of it. Lies. He’d watched Thor go from woman to woman as jealousy ate up his sanity. He’d sometimes catch Thor staring at him in quiet sorrow,_ _but his choice was made. He would be King of Asgard, whatever he had to do, and he would prove himself to Odin. He would prove that he was as worthy as Thor, equal to his brother. They would all see!_

Loki frowned. It had been a mistake that led him down a road not easily redeemed from.

Thor’s eyes when he was there, however. Thor’s smile when he’d finally closed the distance between them after all those years.

His heart ached.

“Stupid,” Loki muttered to himself. “Sentiment is going to get you killed, Loki.”

He sighed. It didn’t matter, he would go with this Thane. He would pay the cost of getting his brother back, whatever it was. He’d deal with the consequences later. He may have fallen far but the universe still needed people like Thor. There were threats worse than Thanos out there people were dealing with. He would often get requests for aid and they would always be denied.

Loki wasn’t a hero and he would never let fate and destiny ruin his life again. He could go where he pleased.

“Bruce!” He hollered.

“Yeah, boss?” Bruce asked mildly.

Loki glowered at the term boss. Bruce knew he hated it but used it anyway to try and keep Loki centered. It reminded him of the direction he was in. Their quest. “Don’t call me that.” He glared at Bruce. It also tended to drag Loki back from whatever mind hell he was stuck in, so he cleared his throat and fixed Bruce with a tight smile. “We’re going to work with this Thane person, but not the way he thinks we are. Use the Friday program to hack into Thane’s ship computer. I want records of where he’s been. There’s going to be a trail. We can cross references that with places that tend to have high stakes prisoners.”

“Using the Friday program will alert the Avengers,” Bruce noted.

Tony Stark was long dead but that didn’t mean that Loki didn’t have to deal with the heroes on Midgard from time to time. The last time they were near Midgard, Tony had given Bruce the program to use to help find Thor, to upgrade it to space travel capacity. It had Tony’s voice which was always difficult for Bruce, but it was also an odd kind of comfort.

“The last communication from them was ten months ago.” Loki shrugged. “And Doctor Strange is used to us ignoring him. We need an advantage, Bruce. I’m counting on you.”

“I’ll work on it.” Bruce nodded grimly. “Keep in contact the usual way?”

Loki nodded. Despite what he had said to Thane, he had no intention of letting Thanos loose.

*TBC*


	4. The Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Loki gets his way.

If there was one truth, it was that anyone who knew Loki at all knew that he did things on his own terms. He never owed debts, for those are the things that tempt irrational behavior. A scheme without options would be doomed to fail. As much as he wanted to find Thor, he wasn’t going to let himself be controlled by anyone, ever again.

It was part of Bruce’s job to ensure that Loki had these options. Bruce wasn’t a part of his life just because he liked the man. Bruce was useful, both in and outside of a fight. He was smart and he could think out of the box. Loki needed people like that as there were precious few of them in the universe.

So he’d play along with Thane until Bruce gave him the options he needed.

The hanger bays for his passenger ship were numerous and Loki didn’t like coming down to the common one. It teamed with people from all walks of life who needed to get from one point to another. He concealed his features of course, under a deep green hood to avoid getting swarmed. He wore his customary leather with wisps of gold trim and a mixture of brown and green. He saved his flashy self for the audience these days. With all his fame he could slip in and out of a crowd unnoticed if he liked. He flexed a black gloved hand and pulled his hood across his face. 

It wasn’t long before Thane came down the ramp of his ship. It was sturdy and likely a reliable vessel. It looked like it was hand put together. That wouldn’t surprise him given Thanos’ particular skill set. If Thane was anything like his father, he could build whatever he set his mind to. He took a moment to size up the man. He reminded him a little bit of Thor; how large he was. He wasn’t bad looking, as far as appearances went. If it wasn’t for his heritage, Loki might even have considered a mild flirtation.

He could easily make the man succumb, his body in his Jotun form, he had discovered had that effect on people. He smiled when Thane gestured for him to approach and lifted his eyes in such a way that he knew tended to make an impression.

“Are you ready to go?” Thane inquired. He looked a little taken aback by the look.

Loki shook his head. “There is a change of plans. I’m not travelling with you. I will be travelling with my companion in our own ship. Not this one of course, but we’ll be perfectly capable of keeping up with you.” He steeled himself for the inevitable argument.

To his surprise, Thane only took a few moments before nodding. “Very well.”

Had he lost his touch? Loki frowned. He didn’t like it when things seemed too easy. It always meant that there was something he didn’t know. An anomaly he hadn’t thought of. In any case, it didn’t matter. He drew in a sharp breath. He could not afford to be off his game. Thor needed him. Loki handed Thane the contact details of the ship Bruce had designed using Tony’s Friday program.

“What is it you are going to do with your father when you have him?” Loki asked, knowing that it all likelihood he was pushing buttons he shouldn’t.

“That is none of your concern,” Thane responded. His expression tightened as he closed off emotionally.

“My ship is ready to follow yours.” Loki nodded. Had Thane answered the question, he might not consider doing what he was about to do. Thane’s response, however, did not fill him with confidence. The idea of Thanos being loose on the universe again was something that he would prevent if he could. He had a year of the Mind Stone in his brain to teach him that lesson. There was no end to the twists that maniac induced. It wasn’t until the connection had broken that Loki had managed to scratch his senses back together and that had taken a lot of time and he had lost everything.

Except for Thor. Thor had brought him back, had kindled the fire in his heart and had faith in him again. Thor had always hoped he’d been in there somewhere under all the anger and resentment. He didn’t know what he had done to deserve that love. He supposed he’d never really know. He only knew that he had to get Thor back. He had to thank him, or…something. He had never had the chance to express any of his pent-up feelings.

He had wanted so badly to talk those few nights they’d had together but after being denied affection and love for so long, he’d been drowning for it, and Thor had left. He turned with a swish of the cloak he was wearing to stride through the hanger bay to where Bruce was waiting.

“What is it?” asked Bruce in concern.

“Something isn’t right here,” Loki replied as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Something really off about that man. He wants something else. Please tell me Friday turned up something we can use.”

“Yeah, no sweat.” Bruce gave him a kind of jaunty smile that reminded him of Tony Stark. They headed into their ship and Bruce laid out a series of destinations on the navigation chart. “Here, here and here.” He gestured. “Then he stopped to get supplies here.” Bruce rattled off names of planets like they were second nature.

Loki grinned at Bruce and chuckled when the man sort of shrank back a little.

“Don’t look at me like that, it’s creepy,” Bruce grumbled.

“I thought you’d be used to it by now.” Loki laughed, stretching. “Okay, so where does this all lead?”

“Here.” Bruce tapped the screen. “It’s a prison planet, they profit off their prisoners. It’s been having quite the influx of cash lately and several very prominent visitors. Much of the traffic is on the darker side of the galactic information…web…but I was able to bring up this.”

He flicked the screen a few times to bring up a video.

The video was grainy and loud, obviously with some kind of encryption. “Friday hasn’t broken all of the encryption yet but she’s still working.”

“What is this?” Loki frowned.

“A preview of a main event.” Bruce grimaced. “It should sound familiar, but it’s not quite as…Well, it’s not Sakaar.”

The images displayed on the screen made Loki’s blood boil. It was a betting scheme. People were paying money, betting on various warriors and it wasn’t long before his hand shook, and the color drained out of his face.

“Thor…” Loki’s sat up straight.

“I highly doubt that’s Thor as we knew him.” Bruce stared at the man whose hand was deep inside the belly of his current opponent. He scowled as Thor ripped the creature’s spine out from his stomach to the sounds of jeers and applause. His eye was bloodshot and wild. His appearance even more so. Scars, hair…it was everywhere.

That wasn’t what had Loki on his knees and holding back sobs.

The announcer dragged Thor along the ground in chains. Thanos encouraging the game of survival and throwing people against each other.

Thanos who had very nearly destroyed him had his hands on Thor, or what was left of him.

Loki’s face matched the anger in Bruce’s eyes. “H…how long as he had him for? Why haven’t we heard anything?!”

Bruce was bringing up the information now. “Thor hasn’t always been favored. It seems he’s been on the bottom levels of the prison since the day we lost him. It seems he just recently got through a difficult challenge and is contending for the final reward.”

“And what’s that?” Loki trembled with rage.

“Most likely death.” Bruce sighed. “We have to get him out of there. Asterius is a labyrinth prison though. The worst of the worst get sent there because there’s something in the planet that they use to dampen powers. Thing is-,” Bruce grinned without any mirth.

“Follow Thane.” Loki rasped. “I’m going to pull up some contacts. I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Whoever did this to my brother is going to pay.”

Of that, he was certain.

Bruce nodded and went to synch their computer to Thane’s ship so they could follow. He frowned grimly, remembering what it was like to be stuck in some kind of endless round of fighting. Hulk had reveled in it. He’d been a favorite, everyone liked him. It was so different from his constant difficulties on Earth.

While Banner demonstrated his considerable flying skill Loki waited impatiently for the contact he was trying to reach to pop up. He drummed his fingers irritably as he didn’t normally enjoy dealing with any of the Celestials. They made his skin crawl, but he really had no choice here. Thanos even without the gauntlet was a force to be reckoned with.

“Why hello there, it’s been some time.” En Dwi Gast was holding a tall thin glass of amber liquid with a shimmery glow to it. He tipped it to his lips and leaned back in his bed. He gave Loki an amused chuckle. “And here I was quite despairing of ever seeing you again.”

“Ugh, put on a shirt.” Loki grimaced. “Is it just me or are you always half naked in bed when I call you?”

“Paranoia does not become you, kitten. Now, what can I do for you? Hm? Planning a vacation in Sakaar? I’ve missed our little chats since you so rudely left with your brother.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Look, En. It hasn’t been that long, you saw me sing five months ago, I would appreciate a serious conversation.”

“O-h ho, serious. Hm. Well, that changes things then.” En stood up and let the covers fall away so he could pinch a robe from a nearby dresser. “How disappointing. What is it then?”

“Do you know of a planet called Asterius?” Loki ground his teeth trying to remain pleasant. En was a means to an end and he knew it. He also knew En loved needling him no matter what the situation. They had an alliance of sorts. One Loki tapped from time to time when he needed something he couldn’t get elsewhere. Which was more times than he liked to have to interact with the being.

“H-huh? Oh yes. Of course. It’s a prison planet, what on Earth would you want with that? The inmates are those you cannot really put elsewhere. Disgusting place. Profitable…but disgusting. Not nearly as entertaining as my contest of champions…”

“In other words, you don’t have anything to do with it, it’s someone else’s scam.”

“Scam?”

“Okay, En I don’t have time to explain. I need you to get me booked to sing there. Use your influence, whatever it takes, and I need it immediately. Tonight.”

“Well, well. I suppose you think I’ll do this for free out of the goodness of my little old heart?” En lifted a brow.

“Of course not.” Loki scoffed. “We can discuss payment some other time.”

“And you’re not going to t-tell me why you need to get into this particular destination of ill repute?” En laughed softly, already knowing the answer.

“No,” Loki said shortly.

“How intriguing, and I was just telling my brother I was bored!” En clapped his hands. “Hmm, hmm hmm.” He clicked his tongue. “Very well, I have a favor or two I can call in, but Loki…” He tapped his knee.

Loki twisted his hands together nervously, he hated it when En gave him that look.

“I will expect a personal performance soon. We’ll discuss payment then. You should know…they have ways of restraining people there who have magical abilities. You’ll need to be careful, pet. I don’t want to have to come rescue you.” En blew him a little kiss.

Loki tried not to shudder. “Thanks for the warning. Send me the details as soon as you have them.”

En bowed his head in acknowledgement and gave Loki a little wink. The contact ended.

Loki let the breath out he’d been holding.

“I…don’t want to be a downer but you know involving him never ends well for you,” Bruce said in sort of offhand _do you know what you are doing_ tone of voice.

“I know.” Loki nodded. “But I have no choice. He can pull strings.”

It wasn’t long before he received a contact from En with the details he needed.

“That was fast, did he wave a magic wand?” Bruce frowned.

“He’s an Elder, Bruce.”

“I know that’s basically like a god, but if he likes you so much why not ask him to help you rescue Thor?”

Loki shook his head. “He’s been stuck on Sakaar for some time given Tan’s last prank and he did try to help me once. He couldn’t find Thor either and I don’t need En’s help. I have you.”

Bruce swallowed. “The big guy hasn’t made an appearance in years.”

“Well we’re probably going to need him, so I’d appreciate it if you could get over it,” Loki snapped, then his tone softened. He knew why the Hulk had been absent and it largely had to do with Tony. “Sorry.”

“This doesn’t seem like much of a plan, Loki.”

“You know me well enough by now Bruce to know that I make things up as I go along. I’m Loki, god of mischief. I don’t need a plan.” Loki scoffed.

Bruce muttered something unintelligible under his breath which was likely an insult. Then he sighed. “Shall I lose our host now?”

“Activate the virus.” Loki nodded, a smile spreading across his lips.

Their plan had been a good one. The Friday program had infiltrated Thane’s ship back on The Descent. It wasn’t long before all the systems were chaotic and out of control, communication jammed. It would take days to fix. With Thane out of the way, Loki and Bruce moved closer to Asterius.

Closer to Thor. 

Loki closed his eyes in anticipation. If he played his cards right he could get in, get Thor, and get out before anyone was the wiser. With any luck, killing Thanos would just be a nice bonus.

  
TBC..


	5. The Prison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein the prison is more than Loki bargained for.

Recovering from a jump was always slightly disconcerting at first and Loki hadn’t done it on a small ship in a while. He rubbed his forehead to work at a building headache and shuddered slightly. He was so close to finding Thor after all this time. What was he going to say? What were they going to talk about? Who had managed to take Thor? He was both exhilarated and terrified at the same time. He wrung his hands nervously while Bruce navigated the system.

It was an asteroid field filled with mining stations. They were all small, two bits under the radar conglomerate that operated outside the law. Not that the galaxy really had a universal set of laws. There were hotels, there were casinos, there were bars filled with illegal operations. Without the invitation, it might have been difficult to pass through without getting shot down because the outlaws here only cared about profit.

There was wreckage everywhere. Salvaged ships torn apart with only their barest bones silently drifting with the asteroid field.

“I don’t understand, why haven’t we heard of this place before?” Loki scowled. He thought he knew all the worst areas of the galaxy. This was new even for him. “I know, I know, Space is big, but…” He grunted, they hadn’t been looking at prisons.

Bruce gave a little shrug. “I don’t know. It all seems centered on that.” He indicated the big asteroid in the middle of everything. “Maybe we didn’t have the right contacts.”

Ships of all sizes were coming and going from it.

“I’m not able to scan it. They have pretty hefty security,” Bruce said. “We have to get Friday close enough to the computer systems to hack in.”

“I have a hard time believing that is a prison.” Loki scowled as he looked at the place. It was more like a five-star hotel than a prison. It was super fancy with gold and glitter and called The Asterious Starway. It seemed to cover the entire asteroid with many buildings and looked like it was some kind of trading post as well.

“It looks new.” Loki scowled. “It can’t be more than ten years old. Whoever these people are, they’re not Ravagers either. What are they mining here? Peter Quill would know about it too since The Guardians helped with some of our search locations, they would have told me. This is insane. The Grandmaster must have known!”

“Well the Grandmaster’s not the most reliable person in the universe, Loki.” Bruce’s dry tone said everything that needed to be said.

“Truer words have never been spoken,” Loki muttered. “Well, I guess we know why they accepted a performance from The Jotun Diva here. It’s certainly set up for someone like that. I’m only sorry I didn’t bring an entourage.”

“Can’t be helped,” Bruce noted. “No wonder Thane wanted to take you here alone. The price he could probably collect for you is very high.”

“Thanks, I think.” Loki crossed his arms. “They’re sending us a landing dock location. As soon as we’re in and settled, let Friday do her job.”

“I heard you the first time.” Bruce gave Loki a much-put-upon look.

Bruce easily steered the sleek vessel into the landing dock and past the air barrier.

Loki knew Bruce never liked being on foreign planets as Hulk was still a little unpredictable in situations he wasn’t familiar with. They’d cross that bridge when they came to it.

If they could find Thor and get out as quickly as they possibly could. Loki’s skin was already crawling, something was in the air. Something dark. It clawed at the back of his mind and he didn’t like it one bit. He’d be on his guard. It was something in the stone here, embedded in the very rock of whatever god-forsaken planet that had been destroyed to create the asteroid field.

Bruce blinked a few times, and Loki sensed anger building in him, maybe he felt it too. That was unusual lately, but he assumed it was because of the unknown and didn’t think anything more of it. He couldn’t afford to get distracted. Loki said nothing as Bruce settled the ship and locked the landing gear. They depressurized and Bruce breathed a sigh of relief. “Ready?” he asked.

Loki nodded. “Yes.” He was born ready. He could adapt to any situation and manipulate it to his advantage. That was his strength. He had selected a proper outfit for the occasion. Scintillating green gold suit with a peacock feather tailcoat, a collection of exquisite pearls to frame his face and ruffles where ruffles should be on his tailor-made silk shirt. He always went for dazzle when he was trying to control a situation. Most of the time, it worked. He’d done up his hair in braids and jewels. He was playing the part of the Jotun Diva right now and he could not possibly arrive to his next show in anything less than a spectacular outfit. “Too much?” he asked Bruce.

“You’ve downplayed a bit.” Bruce laughed softly.

“Yes, well I don’t want to _completely _blind my brother.” Loki touched up his makeup. “Alright, they are demanding we disembark now. Appears we have an escort.”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Bruce’s displeasure was obvious.

“Never mind. I’m feeling quite exhilarated. This place…something about it.” Loki grinned anyway and wiggled his fingers at Bruce. “Get the bags.”

“Get the…” Bruce sighed; he was a bodyguard not a servant. “Right, well.” He did as bid anyway and put everything into a rolling cart and trailed after Loki as he sashayed down the ramp into the clandestine world of Asterius Starway.

*

The people that were waiting to greet them looked like officials of some sort, not military though there were some lurking individuals who seemed more than capable of enforcing whatever laws existed here.

“Ah, Diva!” A plump, red cheeked man with a disturbing skin condition and a breathing machine approached. He was dressed in the fancy clothing of someone who was high up on the food chain. “I’m so pleased to have received your communication! Oh, how delightful! This will be something no one will expect at the event tonight. Especially his Lordship. Come come, I will show you to your rooms. I am Ignatius Lee Prime, I am the…well we will get you acquainted shortly. I’m sure you’ve had a tiring journey!” He simpered in Loki’s direction and all but ignored Bruce.

Loki put on his best fawning tone. “Of course, it is a pleasure to be here. I wouldn’t miss an event like this once the Grandmaster told me. I could do with something to eat as well.”

“All is taken care of! I didn’t have that much notice, but we at Asterius are the best when it comes to crunching time.” The man’s laugh appeared to grate on Bruce’s nerves.

“Lead on, Lord Prime.” Loki gestured; the Diva was known being very particular. He exchanged a glance with Bruce, wondering what was going on. The last thing they needed was the Hulk at the wrong time.

“Oh, please just call me Sir Iggy, everyone does.” The man chortled as he thumped Loki on the back in a boisterous manner that reminded him of Thor’s long dead friend Volstagg.

The closer they got to the giant archways that led into the first building, the more unease Loki felt. It was carved completely into and out of the rock. All other things built around it. It was impressive architecture for something so new. He wondered if this had all been here before. If this was all that was left of the dead planet’s civilization. The interior was vast and bustling. A market of sorts. They made way for Sir Iggy and his guards creating a path for the visiting celebrity.

All eyes turned his way, checked him out, and leered or whistled. They were loud, obnoxious, uncontrolled masses. An unruly crowd just waiting to be unleashed, barely bound together by laws that were just suggestions for the most part. Ravagers? Loki wondered, most of them had been dealt with but even he knew getting rid of Ravagers was an exercise in futility. They just adopted a new guise. Ravagers were different sort. They had a code of some kind; it didn’t feel like there was much of a code here.

Loki’s eyes widened as they passed an odd section of the market. Holograms of what seemed like prisoners in their cells. A crowd gathering to make bids. “What is this?” Loki asked, fighting to remain controlled.

“Pay it no mind.” Sir Iggy waved his hand airily. “They are just bidding on the next games.”

The holograms shifted and changed, various hardnosed creatures. Humanoid and not. So there was still a prison here. That was…comforting. “Are these the champions of the games?”

“No no...” Iggy shook his head. “These are the ones who won the draw to be selected to compete tonight. The public gets the chance to make bids on who they want in the show. The more times you’re selected the more chance you have to get through obstacles. It’s quite intricate. You won’t be bidding; however, you’ll be singing! It’s quite marvelous really! The champions are different. They’re on display later with their patrons.”

“Patrons…?” Loki frowned.

“The ones they work for in a sense. Come come…” Iggy took them towards a fancier building and showed Loki through the great lobby to their rooms. “Here you can freshen up. We’ve taken care of your every need!” His eyes flashed with amusement.

That eye flash made Loki’s skin crawl again, something was up.

Iggy wasn’t wrong, the suite was vast and overlooked the market. It had every amenity that a star would want including food and drink as well as communication and entertainment as needed. “Does this satisfy?” Iggy tapped his fingers together nervously.

Loki nodded. “This will do. When will you come to get me for the performance?”

“Two hours,” Iggy replied. “In the meantime, you can feel free explore as you wish.” He laughed softly and provided Loki and Bruce with their pass keys. He quickly left them on their own.

“Why do I get the feeling we’ve just become prisoners?” Bruce frowned. He set the nanobots loose into the replication computer system in the room so they could do their thing.

“Because we probably are.”

Bruce frowned. “We definitely are.”

“What do you mean?” Loki whirled around to stare at Bruce.

“Friday did a quick scan and was able to find out who Thor’s patron is.”

“Tell me!” Loki demanded, never really surprised by how fast Friday could locate things.

Bruce sighed and brought up a computer screen.

The image caused all color to drain from Loki’s face. “No…no, no, no.” He was so stupid. He swallowed and shook. A rush of memories flashed through his eyes. There was only one person in the entire galaxy who could bring Loki to his knees. One person who could destroy him with a look. The man who had taken his mind and crushed it in his fist. The only person in the entire universe he well and truly hated with every fiber of his being. “He’s supposed to be a p-prisoner too.”

“He is.” Bruce grunted as he pointed out the arm bracers with the same bindings. He was having a hard time holding onto the Hulk as was apparent from the green creeping up his neck.

“I suppose he must be. Thanos wouldn’t stick around in a place like this otherwise.” Loki swallowed, uttering the hated name. He was sorry he didn’t find his brother sooner, because he knew exactly what Thanos was capable of. “Norns…” Loki wasn’t sure now there would be anything left of his brother.

Loki closed his eyes as he shook with fear and rage. “Thane must have known. I don’t like this at all!”

“Of course he knew,” Bruce growled, he’d managed to control the Hulk for now. “The plan remains the same, Loki. Time to focus. We’ll worry about details later.” He put both hands on Loki’s shoulders and forced him to look at him. “Look at me. We’re here for Thor and we’ll get him out. What’s the plan, Loki? Tell me.”

Loki’s fought to gather his composure as he used every bit of acting talent he had. “Get Thor out by any means possible.” His smile was ugly.

Bruce smiled was grim as he rested his hand on the side of Loki’s neck, a gesture Loki appreciated, not many people liked to touch him. “We’ll get it done.”

It was an odd thing to have the Hulk calming what was sure to be a temper explosion at some point that day. Loki leaned against Bruce’s shoulder and let himself be comforted. He’d never had a friend like Bruce before. “Thank you.” Loki responded breathlessly.

Bruce patted his shoulder and got the things he needed ready.

The moment of calm was all he’d have for the rest of the evening for he was sure that one way or the other, the night was going to end in blood.

TBC...


	6. The Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein a bargain that is less than satisfactory is struck

About an hour or so later it appeared they would be getting another escort. It was just as well since it gave them both enough time to acclimate to the climate and do some research with the data Friday had collected.

The sound of footsteps echoed down the hallway.

Loki had taken some time to reflect and collect himself so he was ready to face the evening.

Loki had made many sacrifices but he’d done so many things wrong before this, Thor deserved each and every one. He had hoped that Thor would have forgiven him before he vanished, but he hadn’t had time to. Loki huffed. It wasn’t that Thor didn’t love him, Loki knew that he was loved it was just that… he needed Thor to forgive him. He’d done so many things wrong in a selfish quest to matter in the scheme of things. The sheer relief in Thor’s eyes that first night. It was maddening that they hadn’t taken time to talk. They were too wrapped up in each other, too much time had passed. Too many lives ruined and too much baggage to deal with

He sighed thinking back to the moment when Thor kissed him that first time in the Statesman’s master quarters. It had been years. Too many years since he felt those strong lips on his, been given leave to be close enough to smell and touch underneath fabric. He knew they both had changed. Thor had always been a good kisser and age hadn’t changed that. Loki swallowed as he shook himself out of the revelry. He had to be his best self in order to deal with Thanos.

Loki had always been terrified of Thanos, ever since their first encounter. He’d seen what Thanos did to people who disappointed him first hand. He’d watched Thanos butcher children without emotion. He’d seen the Titan destroy entire planets, he knew how merciless the man was. He’d half expected himself to meet his end at the hands of that madman after all. Thor couldn’t really be working for him could he? Loki didn’t think so. There was more to this than met the eye. He took a few more breaths and touched himself up in the mirror.

Bruce canted his head to the side as he adopted a defensive posture. Loki always marveled at how calm he could be. He was the only security guard in the galaxy who did not carry a single gun. The Hulk was his defense and that was normally enough to scare people off.

Dred built up in Loki’s chest. He was actually feeling almost sick at the idea of standing anywhere near Thanos again. His heart hammered hard in his chest as he tried to control himself. He consoled his spirit with the knowledge that Thanos had never before seen his Jotun form. He wouldn’t know who Loki was. He was the Diva and that was all most people knew unless they cared enough about celebrities to dig deeper. Maybe, just maybe he could get close enough to shove a dagger into his neck. Loki’s hand shook slightly. It would be such sweet revenge against the man who had taken his anger and turned it into a weapon.

The great door to their suite opened and another official greeted them, this one was tall and spindly. He reminded Loki of Maw and it was everything he could do to suppress a shudder. He’d thought he’d put all of that behind him.

The head escort gestured with his hand, indicating that they were to follow him. His lips were pursed together in silence. Long slender fingers rested at his side.

Loki frowned at him, not sure what to say then he noticed the man was wearing the same cuffs that Thor and Thanos had been wearing in the recording.

“He’s robotic. He’s an android,” Bruce told Loki.

“Oh.” Loki scowled. He wasn’t sure he liked not being met by someone more official. He lifted his head high and folded his arms across his chest. “You can tell your boss that The Diva is not summoned. They can send someone more official or I am not making an appearance!”

Bruce frowned at him, not quite understanding why Loki was being like this. “What are you doing?”

Loki gave him a look which indicated that it would be best to be the strong silent type for now. He folded his arms across his chest and studied his long nails.

The android gave him a slightly confused look. “I will inform his lordship, but I assure you that my presence is considered the highest honor. I am the major domo of this establishment. I work for Sir Ignatius.” His voice was measured and respectful, but Loki had a reputation to uphold.

“Do you take me for a fool?” Loki sneered, the soft light of the hallway causing his cheekbones to gain even more depth and adding to his ability to intimidate when he wanted to. “I have come on the direction of an old friend as a favor to him. I expect the respect I am due. I expect a champion to be part of my escort!” He knew that it was a lie, and that he hadn’t come here at a friend’s request. But he was Loki, the God of Lies. He could handle an oafish Lord and his underlings.

Bruce gave him look that attempted to convey _this was not the plan_, but Loki ignored him.

They hadn’t really had a plan, after all. Loki wanted to find Thor in the shortest amount of time possible and this seemed like the easiest route to take. They ought to be honored that the Diva had even deigned to come to this operation in the middle of nowhere.

The android relayed the information back to his boss and there was some direction given. “We apologize, honored guest,” he replied with a respectful bow. “Of course a personage such as yourself would expect the highest consideration.” His words were much more courteous than they had previously been. “Sir Ignatious begs you to forgive the absence of formalities and assures you that a Champion will be present in the podium once we arrive at the Arena. He will happily do your bidding. Please, we have no time to send someone else.”

They were awfully eager. Loki reflected on his conversation with Bruce earlier. He wondered again if they knew who he really was. He couldn’t afford to worry about that right now. Maybe they would get lucky. He was hardly ever lucky but the universe owed him some right now. For Thor’s sake.

“No.” Loki shook his head. “No, I want to see him before I go with you.” They didn’t make the rules. HE made the rules. There was more discussion and Loki waited, a smirk played across his lips. This might just work.

Bruce wisely kept silent.

There were some harsh words being spoken to the escort. “I am very sorry for the inconvenience, honored guest.” The android bowed again. “Sir Ignatious has agreed to send a Champion to escort you to the Arena.”

Loki tried not to laugh, he knew how he sounded when he was getting his own way. He knew that it was hard to refuse him. “I will wait.” He waited for the android to leave and shut the door in the android’s face as it turned around to speak.

“What are you doing!?!” Bruce glared at him. “What if they had decided to just kick us off the asteroid?”

“That’s when we go to plan b,” Loki responded.

“Which is…?”

“I can’t believe I have to tell you after all this time. Hulk smash! _Obviously._” Loki rolled his eyes.

Bruce rubbed his forehead. “Friday’s analyzing those cuffs. We should have some more information soon. Chances are it won’t be Thor, Loki. He looked in bad shape.”

Loki shook his head. “Thor heals quickly.”

Norns help him, he needed it to be Thor. He prayed for the first time since he was a child. He had to see his brother, he had to look him in the eye and give him hope. He had to make sure Thor knew that someone was here fighting for him, that people loved him. Thor had to know he was needed. That would give him the boost that he required to get out of this thrice damned prison. Loki clenched and unclenched his fist as he paced, and they waited. Thankfully they did not have to wait long.

“Remember, he doesn’t know your Jotun form, Loki,” Bruce warned him.

“He knows you,” Loki said sharply.

“I’ve aged a bit.” Bruce rubbed his face, not completely convinced.

There was a knock again at the doors to their suite and Loki threw them open. His heart leapt into his chest. There he was! Oh! Oh Norns. Loki gasped, wanting to swear and cry at the same time.

Thor stood slightly behind the android. He gazed straight ahead through his one good eye, barely registering anything in front of him. He was tall and strong as ever. He was dressed only in a simple sleeveless tunic and leather pants. His hair was unkempt and long, his beard even longer. Uneven braids had attempted to tame the masses in the past but gave way to dreadlocks in the end. He was thin, almost too thin but still muscular. The cuffs were snug around each wrist and bruising indicated they had been there a long time. Thor’s face was washed but there were bruises and wounds everywhere. Apparently dressed recently. He wore old, worn leather boots scuffed to the point of almost not being useful.

“May I present the god once known as the Mighty Thor,” the android said proudly. “He is the main attraction here at the prison as you can well see. It is his honor to be your guide to the Arena today.”

Thor didn’t look at either of them directly, or if he did he didn’t let on any recognition.

His eye was tired and something wasn’t right. Loki wasn’t sure what. He couldn’t stop himself though, he had to get closer. He had to see for himself.

“It is my honor to escort the Great Diva.” Thor’s words were soft, his voice gravelly as if he didn’t drink very often. He kept his hands clasped together. He was almost docile, but no…that wasn’t it. He was playing some kind of role. Loki detected something in his voice. Something desperate.

Bruce tried to catch Thor’s eye, but had no luck until there was a nearly imperceptible flicker of acknowledgement. He felt the urge to smash creep up his neck.

Loki reached for Thor’s arm to link it with his and he recoiled instantly for his hand had passed through nothing. Thor wasn’t even there! He turned sharply to the android. “W-What is the meaning of this!?!” He could hardly believe it, all this and to be so close and yet he couldn’t even touch Thor! His heart sank and he fought to maintain his composure.

“My apologies, I believed you were aware,” the android said. “The participants cannot leave the prison until they have completed every level.”

“No, no no…” Loki tried to touch Thor again, but it was no use. He strove to hold back tears. He would not fall apart, he could not! Not now.

“Diva,” Bruce cleared his throat. “We must go to the Arena. Come now. We are honored by your presence, Thor.” He used the title. “Come on…” He tugged at Loki’s arm.

Loki hadn’t been prepared for anything like this. Even Thor’s look of confusion hurt. “Why can’t they leave the prison? Are we allowed to visit prisoner?” 

“Why would you want to? It’s a filthy terrible place.” The android sniffed indignantly. He turned to walk and Thor followed obediently. “Besides, you only leave if you get through the game. Perhaps you will inspire the Champion. We shall see tonight what transpires. He is projected to win.” 

Loki and Bruce walked behind them. Loki tried to walk at Thor’s side, but Thor refused to walk beside him, only behind him. His head reeled at the implications of that. What had happened to his brother? “Will he hear me sing?”

“Yes,” the android responded. “It will inspire the whole prison, I am certain the games will be amazing tonight. The Warden will make a great deal of money in the Great Podium tonight.”

Loki studied Thor’s whole demeanor as they walked. It wasn’t that he didn’t recognize Bruce, it was that he purposefully wasn’t reacting, he’d bet their lives on that. “This is unacceptable!” he complained. “I fail to see why the prisoners come to the Podium.” The term confused Loki slightly but chances are it meant something more than center stage. Maybe if he pressed the matter they would not to fight their way out of this. It was a long shot but worth a try.

“It is the way it is done,” their android escort responded. “For our own safety, after all, if they left the prison their powers would put us all in incredible danger.”

“So he still has his powers?” Loki deflated a bit as the android didn’t make any special arrangements for him. He gazed at Thor, maybe he would recognize him in spite of his Jotun appearance. Unfortunately, Thor still didn’t react.

“They all do, it is simply that where they are dampens them. It is no great secret.” The android lifted his chin haughtily. “I would think a guest of the Asterious Starway would know this.”

“Last minute guest,” Loki responded back with narrowed eyes.

“Well, should you require any more information, I am sure the Warden will be happy to explain if you can get his attention away from the games when you join him in the Podium tonight.”

Loki nodded. Interesting indeed. “What is the Podium?”

“’It is the place of honor. A great balcony overlooking the games with the best vantage point.”

Loki could hear crowds as they left the residential area and headed towards a busy mezzanine with lines of people of dubious reputation moving to take seats. The building itself was built directly into the asteroid; large tunnels gutted the rock into grand corridors. He felt a slight headache as they walked through.

He glanced at Bruce who was also studying Thor. He knew Bruce wouldn’t tell him anything until later, best not to be speaking when they could be overheard. He looked uneasy, but gave Loki a reassuring look. Hulk was itching to smash Loki could tell. After all he had known Bruce closely these past fifty years. They would need all the strength they could get.

A small voice in the back of his mind tugged at his brain. _If Thanos doesn’t have his powers, he’s an easy target_. It was part of Loki’s makeshift plan. If he could get close enough to him, he would end the man who had caused so much pain.

The crowd in the mezzanine split for them to pass, watching and gossiping together. No one ever expected to see the Diva in a place like this. It was a rare treat for those who couldn’t afford travel aboard something as exclusive and luxurious as the Descent, Loki’s ship. This arena, however, a modified huge maw of a cave with several levels was unexpected. The arena contained some entertainers, but nothing much now. Loki was slightly confused as to how it all worked and wondered if it was like the Grandmaster’s Contest of Champions. It didn’t seem like that and felt like it was more sinister based on the information Bruce had been able to gather.

It was more like a fight for survival. A vicious battle of will against nearly impossible odds. There were odds designed to keep the contestant beaten down, to wear against their sanity and prey on their weaknesses. Often at the last minute there was some terrible trial almost impossible to win. That Thor had pushed harder than any other prisoner to get to the level he was at was no small feat. Especially without the full range of his powers.

Loki listened to the android prattle on about how safe and sturdy the arena was and that no one had anything to worry about with the prisoners. Loki smiled to himself. His earlier fears of someone knowing who he was fading away in the sea of races waiting to place bets. Their chittering chorus of different languages was making his head hurt though.

Finally, they were taken up an elevator to the Podium, a great balcony overlooking the arena with the best seating and the most lavish comforts to offer. There was a group of elites, or those that had favor of the Warden. It was not even close to the stage he sang from regularly. The chaos was almost…welcome. He gave a tight little smile. “How ingenious to work out of such a local.” Loki gazed through the thick glass windows. They were nothing the Hulk couldn’t easily destroy, he was sure.

Again, he glanced at Thor. The entire time Thor had not spoken. “I am not used to being ignored, mind you, but I do enjoy the pretty company even if I cannot touch you,” he muttered at the man in a snarky tone of voice that he often used when he was displeased. A tone most who didn’t know him often misconstrued.

Thor’s head snapped up. He frowned as he studied Loki.

Was he working things out? It was hard to tell.

Thor glanced at Bruce again, then back at Loki. Two and two were sinking in, Loki could almost hear the gears in Thor’s brain shifting. He knew that Loki was a Jotun and realization was finally dawning on him. He couldn’t exactly say he was there to rescue Thor. Not yet, but excitement built in his stomach. He was certain Thor recognized him. There was a familiar fire in his eyes and Loki exhaled, trying not to look relieved. “I shall enjoy watching you participate. Be sure and listen to my voice. I will be singing tonight.”

Buoyed at the expression in Thor’s eyes, Loki’s spirits rose high. He knew. He was not gone. He was there.

Thor didn’t fight his situation even if he was beginning to understand what was going on. Worrying of course, but Loki didn’t know all the things those cuffs did or how they functioned. Friday was working on that.

Lord Ignatious was there to meet with them, sniveling his apologies for not coming himself. Loki all but ignored the talk, surveying the arena and knowing for sure that Hulk could take everyone here. “You’ll get to the end, tonight, I’m sure,” he told Thor.

“I’ll take that bet,” a nasally voice addressed him from a great throne like chair.

Loki clenched his fists and swiveled. “You!”

Taneleer Tivan in all his decadent glory grinned at Loki’s shock. “Well, hello again. It’s been some time since I’ve seen one of your performances. My brother raves about them so much. Imagine the great Diva at my little enterprise here in the middle of…nowhere.” He smiled at his little jest. “My heart is all aflutter. It is time, I’m afraid, for the participants to return to their corners of the game. But first, let us discuss this bet you speak of. I’m rather fond of bets.”

“It appears that you’re also very fond of talking,” Bruce muttered to himself as he sat down nearby.

“I said nothing about an actual bet!” Loki retorted. He was always wary of Tan and En, but sometimes it was better to play along than deal with their level of power. 

“Oh, it’s perfect.” Tan pressed the tips of his fingers together as he regarded Loki. “If the Almighty Thor does win the games tonight, I shall let you have a night with him. If he loses,” Tan chuckled, “If he loses, I get a night with you, my dear Jotun Diva. I have been imagining such a thing for so long now.”

Thor narrowed his eyes.

“Done!” Loki scowled hotly.

“Wait…” Bruce didn’t like this at all.

“I know what I’m doing,” Loki snapped back at Bruce. “I accept your bet.” He held his head high at Tan and held out his hand.

Tan smiled. “Wonderful!” He clapped his hands in delight and took Loki’s to seal the deal. Then with a swish of his hand he gestured at Thor. “Back to the prison for you.”

Loki scowled as Thor left without a word. He didn’t sit, however. “When would you like me to sing?”

“Very soon, there will be some announcements and then you may begin.”

Loki frowned as he studied Tan again. Was this all a ploy? He would know soon. Did Tan know who he was? Did he care? It was Loki’s experience that the Elders simply did what they wanted to do. There was also very little in the way of explanation after the fact. Worrying about it would gain him nothing so he had to focus on the situation at hand.

One thing was certain, he was not about to let the Celestial do anything to him tonight. He knew Thor. He had to have faith that this would give Thor the motivation he needed. He knew his brother. Under all that grime and blood somewhere there was the heart of a hero beating loud and true. Thor could be taken down, imprisoned, shackled and beaten but he would always still be Thor. It was the one thing that separated Thor from every other hero. He could not be broken. Not completely. Loki knew. He’d tried. Thor always prevailed and this time would be no different.

Loki folded his arms over his chest and waited, hiding his anger. He was exceptionally good at maintaining a calm facade after all the performances he had done over the years. He could do this, he would be at his very best and his voice? His voice would inspire. His voice would give power to those who needed it. It was a risk, of course, but it was one he was willing to take.

Bruce put a hand on his shoulder, meant to appear to be one of comfort, but it wasn’t. It was a signal. He knew what to do with the cuffs.

TBC


	7. The Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Bruce and Loki try to break Thor out of prison and get an unexpected reaction.

There was something to be said for nights like this. He’d had many performances on the Descent before, but this one would be different. He needed Thor to hear him. He needed to do everything in his power to make the thunder in his brother’s veins catch fire and light up this stupid rock. He didn’t know if Thor had quit trying or was just being beaten down. Loki wasn’t leaving without him and that was certain. He lifted his chin and looked out over the strange arena. There were several levels to it, going all the way down and up. How far down did it go…and what level was Thor on? Loki would let Bruce handle that. There were mirrors and cameras all angled to give viewers the ability to see everything that was going on.

He saw the cameras go to the various “contestants” on each level, showing their emotions, them getting ready. He almost didn’t recognize Thor in his helmet, the statement he was making. It sent chills down Loki’s spine. Those bones…were they Thor’s kills? They didn’t look like they’d ever truly been cleaned. He looked terrifying, like a wrathful god of old, maybe one of Odin’s brothers. His great mounds of hair a tangled mass flowing around him as the producers of this show hyped up his worth. Nothing about his current appearance worried Loki in the slightest. He was still Thor and Loki would feel the need for him until the end of his days.

Loki’s head swiveled as he heard the commenter beginning to describe the contestants and his blood chilled again. He swallowed, anger rising inside him.

He would never forget the sound of Thanos’ voice. He couldn’t see the mad Titan, but he could hear him. He turned to see Tan chuckling about “My tamed Titan does so well at this, doesn’t he?”

He ignored the Collector, though in the back of his mind he realized why Thane had wanted to rescue his father from this place even if it was just to kill him. Just what power Tan was using over Thanos he didn’t want to know. As far as he was concerned, Thanos deserved it.

When Thanos announced him and he saw Thor look up he stepped up to the front of the Podium. Somewhere down there was his brother. He couldn’t see Thor, but he was going to hear him. The whole rock was going to vibrate with the sound of his voice, his heart, and this one power that made being Jotun worthwhile. There was no defense to it. You could close your ears and eyes, but shutting out an invisible, subtle wave of energy couldn’t be done.

He was the Diva and he would not be denied.

“Quiet down, quiet down.” The words droned over the arena.

Loki closed his eyes and reached out as he let the pheromones on his markings activate. He wanted everyone to focus on him, that way they wouldn’t notice Bruce sneaking away. He looked for Thor in the tangled mess of metal, blood, and sweat. Rocks piled upon each other jutting out in every which way. It smelled horribly of death and pain, though there was a weak attempt to camouflage it with trappings of glamor. It was still a prison. It was still an arena of death. It was still a version of Hel for those trapped inside.

He could reach out with his soul while he was in this state. It was dangerous, but he was willing to risk it this once. He hummed as he did, signaling the beginning of his song. It took a great deal of effort, but he’d been gathering his energy since they left the Descent.

He found Thor and reached to touch his chin and lift his face up, figuratively speaking. He could not actually physically touch him. He saw his brother frown and knew he was aware of some kind of presence. He took a deep breath as he gazed into the eyes behind the mess of bones dangling over his brother’s beautiful, grimy face. _**Brother, hear me**_, he spoke without speaking as the sound came from deep within as it left his lips. It was a song, a plea, a wild fire that rushed from deep within to create beautiful, entrancing music. 

He took Thor’s face in both of his hands, knowing his beloved couldn’t see him, but he could feel him. _**I’m here**_. Loki’s whisper was nothing short of a kiss.

The sound was incredible, it was a voice that touched the hearts of all who heard, though was meant for only one person. It reverberated in the walls, the moss glowed brightly and then faded a little bit as if its power had been sucked away or at least diminished.

He could see light sparkling deep within Thor’s eyes as he gripped his weapon. He could hear the grumbling of thousands of prisoners as they received benefits not meant for them. His song was fire, his words were sung in the old tongue, a ballad meant to unlock hearts and minds.

He could not stay where he was forever, but it was enough to see that spark of energy flare within his beaten down brother. He soared upwards, smiling when he saw Thor stand straighter and look more menacing than ever. It was exhilarating. He’d been holding back with his voice, influencing only a little bit here and there. He hadn’t wanted it to draw too much attention. He hadn’t wanted people to realize what he was really doing. Silver voices were so different from silver tongues, after all. People could not resist such things.

Emotions were delicate things that he could play every tune to. The song lasted maybe five minutes and there was thunderous applause and roars as most didn’t quite know what freedom they’d been given. They only knew that suddenly there was purpose to their lives. Suddenly things mattered again. It was time to rise up. Time to do their very best.

It would be quite a show.

Loki smiled and heard the Collector slowly clapping his hands behind him.

“Well, well.” Tan smirked. “I never thought I’d ever see one of _you_ again. How interesting the day has turned out to be. Please do sit, we have the best view of the Contest.”

Loki almost wanted to tell him how much better The Grandmaster was at this sort of thing but decided to hold back the catty remark. Besides, it was impossible that En hadn’t known about this little enterprise of his “brother’s”. The Elders did talk quite a bit when they weren’t trying to either outdo or kill each other.

He sat, smug and content. Thor had heard him. That’s all that mattered. He didn’t bother responding to Tan’s bait and looked to watch the games, pretending he cared what anyone other than Thor was doing. “Anytime, now, Bruce”, he muttered to himself.

Loki shifted a little further away from Tan as the man unsubtly attempted to sit closer to him. He had a dagger ready just in case. He turned his attention back to the show and grimaced at the gratuitous bloodshed and the way people used anything to get ahead to the next level. It was ruthless and appealed to types who loved carnal things they could bet on. There was too much scum in one place for anyone to be truly comfortable.

He didn’t look for Bruce, he knew what Bruce was up to. The man was great at breaking into places when he was the big green guy. Not much could hold him or withstand one of his punches. Loki was ready to take care of Tan. It was just a matter of time, a few more minutes. He could handle this. He had to handle it.

Loki fidgeted with his hands since it was nerve wracking to be so close to Thor and yet not be able to get him out of this place. He appreciated being able to watch Thor fight like this though. He was bloodthirsty and ruthless. As the cameras showed the fight, Loki focused on Thor’s face. He’d seen enough of his brother’s fighting style to know what the fight was about. He could usually tell if Thor was angry, moody or fighting for some righteous cause. This was none of those things. This was hard determination, inspired by his song, sure, but there was something else there. Something that Thor was fighting for.

“The Titan favors him.” Tan smirked with a playful little wink. “He handles the champions.”

It was everything Loki could do to avoid stabbing the man in the face. He had absolutely not wanted to know about that! It was too distracting at this crucial moment. He squashed the feelings it generated and focused. Luckily something tingled in the small nanobite communicator behind his ear. Bruce was ready and the data was sent. At last! Loki was done waiting around and needed action.

Loki’s ear to ear smile was the stuff of legend because that was exactly when chaos erupted, and Tan’s expression when Loki turned around and bled back to Asgardian form was perfect. Loki growled and jumped behind Tan to hold his arms behind him and a knife to his neck.

And while people in the Podium reacted with screams and shock, there was a great smashing sound and a roar. The Hulk had made his presence known with his usual lack of finesse.

“Do you know that sound?” Loki hissed as he dragged the poisoned dagger next to Tan’s neck. “Do you know the poison on this blade? It’s one even creatures like you will succumb to. I ran across it in my many trials over the years. You may not die but you’ll wish you could! I may very well kill you now for what you have done to my brother!”

Smash! Crash! The sound of an utter disaster causing havoc in the prison levels. It was only going to get worse. Hulk’s yelling intensified. Bodies flew, entire blocks of rock smashed. Rocks from above were falling, Hulk’s force was that effective.

“Ah, don’t be hasty…,” Tan protested. “It seems my older brother has concocted quite the jest to send an assassin my way. I’m s-sure we can work something out.”

“Do yourself a favor and don’t talk,” Loki snapped. He held on to Tan’s throat. His magic defended any attempt at anyone coming close. “Resist and I will slit your throat.” It was a promise.

Hulk didn’t let up with the damage. “THOR COME!” His voice bellowed. There seemed to be some kind of fight happening between them. Hulk was having none of Thor’s resisting. He grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and leapt up, crashing through the thick glass walls and destroying any and all security. Weapons failed to impress Hulk as he came crashing back down onto the Podium and it teetered under his weight. He dropped Thor onto the floor in a fit of rage and Loki released Tan to rush to Thor’s side.

Tan was about to act, but Hulk advanced on him and roared. Tan sort of shrank away. “Time to check out.” He wiggled his fingers and vanished.

Loki saw how disoriented Thor was and grabbed him by the leather shirt. “It’s me,” he insisted, and he didn’t wait for an answer. He didn’t care how messy Thor was, it just mattered that he was there, he was in Loki’s personal space. He kissed him.

It should have been perfect, it should have been beautiful. Loki did everything he could to get a reaction, but it was like kissing a stranger. He wasn’t sure what he expected but this wasn’t it. Whatever had happened, whatever Thor had been through, they’d work it out together.

Loki wasn’t prepared for the lack of response, however. He tried to keep his expression even as pulled his lips away from Thor’s. “Thor? It’s really me, Thor. I’ve found you.” He stroked his face.

Thor closed his eyes, probably to hide the shame within.

“No!” Loki shook him. “Look at me!”

Thor put down the makeshift weapon that he’d been carrying. He took a few deep breaths as if he was trying to remember how to communicate. “Loki… Bruce?” He stared at Hulk.

Loki nodded grimly. “I’m getting you out of here.”

“I think not.” The sound of Thanos’ voice this set every nerve on edge and Loki whirled around to face the Titan.

He blinked, he’d never seen Thanos out of his armor this close. The Titan wore simple clothing along with the cuffs. Behind him were a number of scary looking thugs with weapons.

To his great horror Thor knelt before him.

“No!” Loki screamed. “You will never influence me again!”

TBC..


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherin Thor is removed from the terrible prison

Loki whirled around to see Thor on his knees and glared at him in confusion. “Brother! What are you doing?!?” He didn’t really expect an answer but this was preposterous, Thor didn’t kneel! “What have you done?!” He turned his ire on Thanos. “What have you done to him?” He drew his daggers. He had a Hulk and even if Thor was kneeling, he’d get them out of this. It was just Thanos, what could he do without the gauntlet and the stones? He was a prisoner here himself and besides, Loki had access to those damned cuffs thanks to Bruce! He could get them off Thor.

“I haven’t done anything more than help him.” Thanos lifted his chin in that way he had of making everything seem like his way was the only logical way and he was perfectly justified in everything he did. His eyes were fixed in mild displeasure. A look Loki was very familiar with.

“You’ve turned him into a slave!” Loki snapped.

Hulk stood between Loki, Thor and Thanos, fists clenching, barely containing the rage within. He wanted badly to fight because it was due to Thanos that Tony didn’t live to the ripe old age he should have. The Infinity War had not killed Tony, but it had taken a great toll on him. Even Gamma radiation had not been able to save Iron Man in the end. Those were sad years and Thanos had never paid for his crimes.

Hulk’s snarl brought Loki back into focus.

Loki took both of Thor’s arms and waved his fingers over the metal cuffs. The nanobites crept into the metal and Friday’s program went to work.

“You’re not getting out of here,” Thanos responded calmly. “No one escapes this prison.”

“I am Loki.” Loki narrowed his eyes at Thanos. “Prince of Asgard, God of Mischief and the rightful king of Jotunheim. I make my own rules and the universe complies.”

Thor let Loki work in a bit of a daze. It was hard to tell what was going on with him. He blinked as if they had been there so long that the cuffs around his wrists had been forgotten about. The nanobites quickly ate into the metal, unraveling the code and power that held them together. They disintegrated, revealing red and raw damaged skin underneath.

Loki would take care of healing Thor later. He just needed him to move.

“Thor, stand!” Hulk growled as he clenched his fists and pounded the ground.

Thanos stared at the cuffs as they disintegrated. “That’s not possible!” He glanced at his own wrists and strode towards Loki knocking Hulk out of the way. He tried to grab Loki by the shirt and drag him forward, but Loki had already created an illusion. Instead he grasped thin air. “Do it for me!” He demanded between his teeth, “or I will kill your brother in front of you.” He rounded on Thor. 

“I’m tired of your threats!” Loki shouted. He pulled his daggers to defend his brother from the Titan while Hulk took care of the guards.

Thanos was still a match for him power wise even without the stones and they fought. “You will lose and I will enjoy having you back!”

There was knives and magic and a great deal of shouting. Thor knelt where he was the entire time, holding his wrists in confusion, like someone waking from a nightmare. He didn’t move until Thanos finally got his hands on Loki’s neck and lifted him up as he kicked and stabbed.

“This was your great rescue plan? Who, I wonder, is going to rescue you?” Thanos smirked at Loki.

Thor started to get to his feet, fists clenching. He was off balance by the unstable shaking of the ground as Hulk caused further damage. And then Thor stood, though Thanos was not paying attention to him.

Loki fought and struggled in Thanos’ gasp. “I’ll never let you in my head again!” He spat, choking.

Thanos raised his fist and tightened his grip around Loki’s throat.

Loki gazed back at Thor, trying to meet his eyes.

And then a blast racked the prison. Thane burst into the Podium. When he did, security on the outside was in complete shambles.

Thor used the opportunity to gather all the strength he had, whatever was left in him and he cried out as he gathered lightning that had so long been denied to him. He sent it directly at Thanos, almost forgetting Loki was in his grasp.

Thanos sputtered and Loki used the opportunity to grab the poisoned dagger that he was going to use on the Collector and drove it into Thanos’ skull with a nearly unholy howl.

Thanos let go and Loki dropped to the ground. He scrambled back as he watched Thanos stumble. He found himself somehow in Thor’s arms as his brother helped him up from the floor. There was a look of utter horror and bewilderment in Thor’s eyes. Loki grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

For a moment it seemed that Thanos might survive, but Thane had other plans for his father. A forcefield was shot around him and he dropped to the floor. “He will now pay for his crimes properly,” Thane spat.

“We’d better get out of here!” Loki suggested.

“The others!” Thor shook his head. “I have to make sure they can get out.”

“What do you mean?”

“Children, families….I…”

“Hulk freed everyone, Thor and the Collector is gone. So his little entertainment private prison facility is done. Now that Thane has destroyed the rest of the security and Friday has cracked the cuffs they’re all getting out. Come on, we have to go!”

“I can’t just leave…”

“You can and you will!” Loki tugged at him. “I have spent so long looking for you, Thor!” He was ready to crack, if Thor wouldn’t come with them he didn’t know what he’d do. “Please…please don’t. Come with us, Thor, please. Haven’t you suffered enough?!”

“How…how long have I been here?”

“We’ll talk about that later,” Loki assured him.

“Look!” Thane showed Thor footage of people getting away. He was already in the process of moving his father but had stopped.

Thor sighed and nodded. “Alright.” He finally let Loki take him out of the prison arena and to their waiting ship. Hulk cleared any obstacles in front of them.

“Thane!” Loki called.

“My father will pay, Loki. I assure you,” Thane told Loki firmly.

“I want a front row ticket to his execution!” Loki declared.

They bid farewell to Thane and there was a grudging exchange of the unpleasant kind regarding Loki not doing what had originally been discussed, but he agreed to accept payment in full and that was the end of that.

Hulk turned back into Bruce and got the ship working much to Thor’s additional bewilderment.

“Loki, please tell me how much time has passed,” Thor asked as Loki sat him down and brought him food.

“Thor,” Loki whimpered, shaking as the adrenalin was wearing off. “Thor, it’s been…,” he gasped and fought tears. “It’s been fifty years.”

“Oh…” Thor’s face fell. “Oh, Loki…I’m…I’m...’’ His tormented look spoke volumes and tugged at Loki’s heart. 

Loki tugged the helmet off of him and cast it to the floor. The ship was already flying away. He took Thor’s cheeks. “If you don’t respond to me this time I’m going to die, Thor. I’ve waited so long, I’ve looked for you so long.”

Thor opened his mouth to talk, but before he could speak Loki kissed him.

Loki had kissed Thor before, and vice versa. It had happened many times during their long lives and their on again off again relationship. It had been fifteen hundred and sixtyish years of a tumultuous love-hate co-dependency and Loki was done with pretense. Fifty years ago, he’d wanted to declare everything for Thor. He’d wanted to lay down his opposition and to kneel and accept him as King, brother and lover. But Thor had vanished and Loki dealt with being without the other half of his soul for the second time in his life.

The first was when he fell from the Bifrost since he’d known then he’d lost Thor’s love, or at least he thought he had. He was sure it was gone forever, but he was wrong. Thor would never stop loving him, it seemed no matter what mischief and horrible things he did.

He felt Thor’s hand reach to rest on his shoulder, a welcome reaction even if it was hesitant. Loki whimpered softly, relieved that Thor was responding. It was progress.

When Thor’s warm tongue finally met his and encouraged a deeper kiss and all the years of built up frustration melted. Loki’s heart fluttered and he clung to Thor, fingers tightening into the grimy shirt he was wearing. Oh! The scents were overpowering and not in a good way. Years of being in a prison hadn’t given his brother any opportunity to shave or wash and…and Loki didn’t care.

It wasn’t what mattered.

He felt the kiss flow over him like a warm summer’s day back on Asgard. He shut his eyes and buried his fingers in Thor’s greasy mass of hair. It was horrible and wonderful and he wanted so much more. He wanted…he gasped as Thor’s fingers ran up his arm to clasp his hand. He whined his pleasure when Thor devoured his lips and ravaged his mouth. He wanted to sob when Thor held him tightly in his arms and shuddered.

His lips would be swollen for a while from that assault and he didn’t care. He would walk proudly onto the Descent and…he’d have to change to Jotun form. He blinked, slowly coming down from the high as Thor held him and rested his head against Loki’s shoulder.

“You’re real,” Thor whispered brokenly. “I dreamed of you so many times. I never thought…I never t-thought I’d see you again.”

“Oh…oh Thor…,” Loki murmured, playing with his messy beard.

“They told me you were dead.” Thor shuddered again. “I didn’t want to believe them but so much time passed and no one came for me. I was just. I was surviving. People needed help. I…”

Loki held onto him. “Thor, you don’t have to talk about it right now. Let’s get you cleaned up and onto my ship.”

“This isn’t..?”

“It’s actually my ship,” Bruce said with grunt from the pilot’s seat. “Hey buddy.” He waved in Thor’s direction.

“Banner?” Thor rubbed his face. “You’re much older.” He sounded tired and strained.

Loki kept a hold of him. “Bruce and I redesigned my ship. You won’t recognize it, but you’ve been on it before, it was called the Statesman but is now the Descent.”

“Our people?” Thor whispered.

“Safe on Midgard,” Loki responded gently. “Heimdall is working on getting Asgard built back up but it is hard since he lost his sight. He will be glad to be near you again.” There was so much more to discuss with Thor about New Asgard on Midgard and the ruins of Old Asgard Heimdall seemed to think could be fixed.

“You were in your Jotun form?” Thor was desperately trying to play mental catch up to an impossible situation. “I’ve never seen it before. Heimdall lost his sight?”

“That’s a longer story.” Loki chuckled as he picked a speck of dirt out of Thor’s hair. “During the war, yes.”

“War with Thanos.” Thor frowned. He glanced at Bruce. “The Avengers?”

“It’s been a long time, Thor, we’ll talk about it all later.” Bruce uttered a soft sigh. “Loki, you should know that Thane is taking Thanos to a war crimes tribunal on New Xandar. I just got communication from him.”

“There’s only one person I care about right now.” Loki stared at Thor. “There’s so much to tell you.” He shifted uncomfortably. “I used my Jotun abilities I…I know you hate frost giants…”

“Loki, it’s part of you and I could never hate you.” Thor took a long breath as he reached for the soup to finish the meal Loki had given him.

“I’ll give you some proper food on the Descent,” Loki promised.

“The Infinity Stones?” Thor looked from Bruce to Loki. “I know Thanos lost the war.”

“Yes he did.” Bruce nodded grimly. “At great cost.”

“Thor, I promise I’ll answer all your questions but I need, I need to know.” Loki reached up to Thor’s cheek to try and get him to turn back to face him. “What happened?”

“I don’t know.” Thor admitted with a tired shrug. “One moment I was walking down a corridor in the Statesmen and then I was in some kind of weird trial. I was dazed the entire time, couldn’t focus. The Collector was there among some others. My sentence was commuted to allow him to take me and the next thing I knew I was in the prison. I can’t tell you any more than that but I believe it may all have been made up. Like staged? I don’t think any of it was real, but I had no control. The only real thing was being in that prison with my powers gone. I did what I could to survive.”

“We’ll never get any straight answers from the Elders,” Loki grunted. “The important thing is I found you and you’re free now.”

Thor leaned against Loki. “I didn’t mean to leave you,” he whispered in a very soft voice.

Loki was relieved to hear it. Had Thor meant to leave him he didn’t know what he would have done. “Everything will be alright again,” he assured his brother.

Bruce regarded both of them with a light frown. Nothing would ever be ‘alright’ in his point of view, Tony’s death had seen to that.

Loki knew that look and hoped Bruce wouldn’t say anything.

He didn’t.

Loki gazed into Thor’s eyes for a long time, as if searching for his lost brother somewhere in that broken shell. He was there. Loki knew it. Loki had seen Thor gain enough power to fight back on the asteroid.

“What now?” Thor swallowed.

Loki got Thor something more to drink. “The first thing that is going to happen is that you’re going to bathe.” He wrinkled his nose. “You stink worse than a bilge snipe. After that, we’ll talk about it. The point is, Thor, you don’t have to be Thor right now. No one is expecting anything from you. Just…just be my brother for now. I’ll take care of you.”

Thor didn’t argue. He settled back against his seat and his eyes closed.

Loki could tell the signs of physical exhaustion and emotional strain. It would be a long time before Thor was even close to his old self again.

Loki dimmed the lights and watched Bruce turn his attention back to the navigation instruments on the ship dashboard. He gazed down at Thor’s raw wrists. He leaned against his brother’s large chest and didn’t care how dirty he was going to get. This was the only place in the universe he wanted to be. They had issues to resolve, he knew that. It would take time to reorient Thor to the present.

Then they would have to deal with their relationship and what that was. He had no wish to force anything on Thor, but he wanted something to be said. He couldn’t live like they had been living all this time. He didn’t want to be a convenience when Thor didn’t have anyone else. He hated thinking about it, but he wasn’t sure exactly where he stood.

Thor’s even breathing indicated sleep and Loki relaxed himself. He wondered how Thor would take his popularity. Would he accept it? Asgard was slowly, very slowly under repair. That would take time and Loki hadn’t had any to devote to it. What would Thor think of that? Loki should have continued being King in Thor’s absence. There was a lot of things he should have done, but as far as Loki was concerned all that could wait. He had Thor back and that was all that he cared about right now. Loki closed his eyes too, but not to sleep. He closed them to feel the presence of Thor. Just having him here, alive and whole was a thing that could carry Loki through anything else that came their way. He would never let go.

Loki thought despairingly about all the things he had done since that night. Would Thor still want someone like him? He’d certainly done worse things prior to…diva life. One thing he was certain of, he could not accept the status quo again. He would be a part of Thor’s life and he would not hide in the shadows anymore.

The future? Loki hadn’t thought about it for a long time. He’d been living day to day on the edge. He’d been existing on some type of adrenalin fueled by one goal. One purpose. Find Thor, by any means possible. He’d succeeded.

Thor’s words echoed in his overworked brain, bouncing around like little threats of varying levels. _What now? What now?_

He hadn’t thought about what would happen when he found Thor. Thor would see how he’d abandoned their people, their home. What would he think? Anxiety churned in Loki’s stomach.

“I can hear you thinking,” Bruce said softly. “It’ll be alright, Loki. He’ll understand.”

“Will he?” Loki brushed a strand of Thor’s hair from his face.

“He’s Thor, have faith in him,” Bruce advised. “We’ll be at the ship in a few hours. You should rest with him. I’ve got this.”

“The ship.” Loki had no desire to be on display and he would be as soon as they landed. Word would get out quickly.

“Relax, I’ve got it,” Bruce assured him. “When we land no one will be in the hanger. Security will greet us and get us to your suite. The ship is already got a course set to Earth.”

“Thank you,” Loki whispered, sincerely grateful.

“Don’t mention it.” Bruce nodded.

Loki relaxed and closed his eyes again. He’d deal with those problems when they happened. Sleep would not come, but at least he could rest and listen to Thor’s heartbeat.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at writing action but I try, hope it all made sense.


	9. Broken Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherein Loki tries to help his brother break the chains that bound him for so many years.

Getting Thor aboard the Descent wasn’t as difficult as Loki thought it would be, but it did hurt more than he’d imagined. Seeing Thor so haunted hurt his heart and he couldn’t imagine what had happened to make his brother serve as Thanos’ champion. Thor had stopped talking and closed off, eating a little, but not that much. He slept the entire rest of the flight home. There was so much to tell him from rebuilding efforts on Asgard and their new home on Earth that Loki didn’t know where to start. The ship had passengers and they had to be disembarked at the nearest spaceport before they could even head back to the Nine realms.

Thor seemed to do nothing but occasionally eat and sleep. He certainly didn’t eat as much as he used to, but that was to be expected. But it was really the silence that was bothering Loki. He slept with Thor, but beyond that first kiss there was nothing else. Thor made no attempts to touch him, he barely acknowledged him when they were together. As much as he wanted to get everyone off the ship, Loki couldn’t bring himself to get rid of everyone. They were his fans, after all, and a comfort while Thor was cold.

Thane had sent information about Thanos’ new status in New Xandar as a war-criminal on trial. He was certain that his father would be convicted and executed. Loki would have front row seats for that event. He was sure. Loki wanted the man to suffer, but just the humiliation of it all would be enough. Thanos had always thought he was untouchable.

He poured himself a drink, scoffing since it was the middle of the day, and then he frowned slightly. Thor was in his bedroom and he heard the view screen going. Loki downed his drink and opened the door a crack to see what he was watching. It was one of his own performances. Thor was listening with a headset and staring at the screen.

There was such intensity in his look that Loki sucked in his breath an audible gasp. He wasn’t ready for Thor to see one of those performances! He wasn’t…Loki turned away quickly. Thor didn’t even know what he looked like as a Jotun before now. How could he really be accepting of it? Maybe that’s why he wasn’t touching or trying or talking or…or…Loki paced and wrung his hands.

“Loki?” Thor was at the bedroom door, dressed in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else. The scars from his ordeal hadn’t healed yet and he hadn’t let Loki do anything about his appearance save for a bath. His voice was hoarse and sounded a little tired still. He had at least allowed Loki to get him a proper eye patch. He rubbed the back of his neck.

“Yes?” Loki lifted his head, bristling slightly. He was waiting for the rebuke.

“Is that really you?” Thor gestured at the view screen. “I mean, I heard your voice, I saw you. It’s not an illusion?”

“It’s not an illusion,” Loki said with a stony look.

“Can all Jotuns do what you can?” Thor leaned back against the door frame.

“No.” Loki shook his head. “I’m special. Royalty has its perks.” His voice was slightly scathing at the word perks.

“Oh.” Thor nodded. He pushed himself off of the doorframe and headed towards the kitchen, his hair tumbling down his back.

Loki watched him get together food and sighed. He was thankful for a knock on the door.

Bruce smiled grimly. “Hey, the last of the passengers are disembarking.” He cast a glance towards the kitchen, “Some of them not too happy, but I took care of it. How’s the big guy?”

“About the same.” Loki folded his arms. “I could care less about them, I just want them out of my hair.” He didn’t need them anymore. He had what he wanted, fame had never been the real goal as much as he made it seem that way.

“And you?” Bruce gave Loki one of his favorite snacks, procured from the port market. A special sort of mint chocolate.

“Well, my brother who I’ve had a complicated relationship with for nearly sixteen hundred years is barely acknowledging my presence, how do you think I am?” Loki huffed as he swished away from the door to sit glare out a window at the busy port they had docked at.

“Want me to talk to him?” Bruce glanced towards the kitchen where Thor was ignoring both of them. “He might still be in shock.”

Loki unwrapped the candy that Bruce had picked up for him and sucked on it noisily. “Be my guest. I’m going to my dressing room.” He stalked out of his quarters.

Loki paused by the door to listen to the conversation after a moment’s hesitation though.

“Hey, Thor,” said Bruce.

“Banner,” Thor responded gruffly.

“You look better, rested.” Bruce found a glass to pour some water in.

Thor gave a non-committal grunt.

“Listen, I know you’re going through some stuff, buddy.” Bruce offered his opinion without being asked. It was a thing he’d gotten used to after managing Loki over the years. “But we ought to talk.”

“I’m adjusting,” Thor responded quietly.

“I know that, and you’re doing great.” Bruce’s voice was annoyingly cheerful. “There’s plenty of people who will be happy to know you’ve been found. Loki says you haven’t talked to him yet. Care to tell me why?”

Loki could practically hear the scowl in Thor’s tone. “It’s none of your business.”

“Sorry Thor, but I beg to differ.” Bruce’s mild mannered retort made Loki smile. “Hey, I get it. You’ve been through things, but you know what? So have we and so has Loki. We weren’t exactly on a pleasure cruise here for fifty years. I lost people, Thor, friends…Tony died fighting Thanos. I have been with Loki this entire time and everything he’s done, everything…was to find you. He didn’t want to embrace his Jotun form. He had to. It made him popular, it made people love him and want to do things for him. He’d never had this kind of popularity before. He’ll never admit it, but it was good for him. All he cared about was finding you. That’s the reason for all of this. That’s why he’s not on Earth and not with Heimdall trying to rebuild Asgard. If you’re upset with him for some reason, put it aside, okay? Talk to him.”

“I’m not upset with him.” Thor shook his head.

“Then why does Loki look like he’s been punched in the gut?” Bruce lifted an eyebrow.

“Bruce, it’s complicated.”

“Then work on removing complications, Thor. I know all about it. I’ve had to listen to Loki for years. I only have his side of the story, though. I know you guys have had a relationship for longer than I can imagine.”

“It’s not him.” Thor shook his head. “It’s not him, Bruce. I’d like nothing more than to talk and hold him like I used to and to go back to the way things were.”

“Then what?” Bruce asked.

“I’ve done things,” Thor said softly. “Had to do things…” He shook his head. “I’m not…I’m not the Thor he loved.”

“Bullshit.” Bruce sighed. “You would be the Thor he loves if you lost all of your hair and both your eyes. You don’t know about the things he’s had to do. If you’re going to give me some half-assed excuse about no longer being worthy, I’m going to Hulk out and we’ll have a smashing contest right here and now. You are worthy and you’ve always been worthy. Talk to your brother, Thor. Let him love you, even if it’s only what’s left of you. He needs that, he deserves that. Trust me, I know.”

There was a long few moments of silence and Thor’s response was a rough grunt. “What’s left of me isn’t much.”

“You’re alive, you’ve got two legs and two arms. Your dick still works, I imagine. So you’ve got a few new scars, what’s not to love? Oh, damn. I’ve got to go. Someone’s got to manage things on this ship. Thor, just do me a favor, talk to your brother. Tell him what’s on your mind, settle things. Don’t make him wait and stew. You know what happens when he gets agitated.”

“I know… and Bruce.” Thor stopped him before he headed out.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Thor whispered softly. “Thank you for taking care of him.”

“Don’t mention it.” Bruce shrugged.

Loki ducked out of sight when Bruce left the room and decided not to head back in right away. It rankled a bit that it took Bruce talking to dislodge a few things from Thor. Why couldn’t he just-? Loki scowled and found his dressing room. He could hide in here for a while, Thor didn’t know where it was.

*

For several hours Loki pretended he was getting ready for a performance. It always seemed to calm him down in the past. He knew where he should be, but it hurt to be in the same room as someone you were longing to curl up against and touch the way you used to. It was selfish. Loki remembered how it felt coming out from under Thanos’ thumb. He remembered being used.

Loki heaved a deep sigh. He hoped, he hoped Thor hadn’t gone through anything similar. It took him years to come to terms with it. He didn’t want to think about it, it was a situation he would take with him for many years. He understood what Thor was going through, if anything like that had happened.

Fortunately, there was always something requiring his attention in his dressing room. Things like communications from fans to possible future performances which he was going to refuse to…oh this was interesting. He picked up the box. 

Twelve new shades. Loki smiled tightly, it was a distraction of sorts and one he needed. The different lipstick shades were something that he would occasionally get to deal with in the past. The suppliers would expect him to detail how much he liked each one and so on.

It was an odd sort of way to occupy his mind but it worked. While Thor was missing he’d latch on to anything that could stop him from thinking.

He tried the first shade, a deep rose red after changing into his Jotun form again. There was only certain color schemes that really worked with his skin and the manufacturers were conscious of that. Not bad. He carefully rubbed off the color and stubbornly made sure his skin was clear again so he could try the next color.

It was something he could control.

He took the next color and read all the descriptions about it and who developed it especially for him. He forced a smile. They were his public, after all, they loved him. He weighed the pros and cons of both colors and decided he still liked the first one better and set them in a specific order.

He sniffled and rubbed at his eyes as a memory rose to his mind of a night before a party centuries ago. He and his mother. He was watching her select lipstick and this had always been one of her favorite shades. He checked the light red shade and studied it thoughtfully. She’d always looked her best at anything. 

He’d never gotten to say goodbye. Odin hadn’t allowed him at the funeral. That hadn’t been something he could control.

Loki sniffled, sighed, and switched back to his Asgardian form with a shudder. He gazed at the lipstick shades morosely. He knew why he was hiding here. It was because he didn’t want to ask the difficult questions and didn’t want the answers. He knew he had to do, it was just…too soon. He took a few deep breaths.

His mother would be ashamed of him.

He bowed his head and stood up finally.

All it took was thinking about his mother for a few moments to push him in the right direction even after all these years. Loki shuffled back through the hallways to his quarters.

Thor was waiting for him. “Hey.” He offered a smile, usually so quick to his eyes and yet so grim now.

Loki just wanted his brother back. “Sorry I left, I had to think.”

“It’s alright,” Thor responded. “Loki…” He exhaled. “I was wondering. Could you…?” He frowned.

“What is it?” Loki stepped forward, rubbing his hands nervously.

“Do you think you can do something about my hair?” Thor smiled again, this time a little more warmly.

Loki’s heart lifted, he was the only person Thor ever allowed to touch his hair.

“Of course.” Loki’s smile lit up his own face, even as emotional tears prickled in his eyes.

If Thor was willing to let him touch his hair, then it was progress. Loki would take what he could get.

So the hours became days and they passed with a lot less drama.

Thor still didn’t talk that much, but he was communicating. There were signs here and there, they weren’t signs of the old Thor being back, but he was trying. There was no sex, but Thor did let him curl up. Then suddenly, one night, everything changed and like a dam breaking, a sea of emotion rushed out.

Loki shook Thor awake. “Thor, Thor you’re having a nightmare. Wake up, wake up.”

Thor twitched, groaned and shuddered. “No…no...”

Thor woke up abruptly after Loki smacked his face. “Loki!” He gasped and tried to prod at him to make sure he was real.

“Yes, yes it’s me. You’re safe, you’re out of there.” Loki touched his face and ran his hands through Thor’s hair. “You’re okay.”

Thor gave a distressed whimper. “I don’t think I’ll ever be okay.”

“No! You will be.” Loki took his face in his hands. “Darling, I know the trauma you must have gone through. I know what he can be like. To me you’ll always be Thor. You were even trying to help other people in that awful place. I know you better than you know yourself.”

Thor swallowed.

“Believe me,” Loki told him. “I know the things that Thanos can make you think even without the stones. He’s a master of manipulation. But he’s gone now, soon to be executed for his crimes and I’m taking you home to breathe free under the sun and to see your people.”

Thor lowered his gaze and slowly raised it again. “I’m sorry I haven’t s-aid much.”

“You don’t have to.” Loki shook his head and ran his fingers through Thor’s much cleaner hair. He’d fixed it like his brother used to wear it: long, yet free, and flowy.

“A-After we had sex, I’d gone to check something, I forget what and that’s when I was captured. I wasn’t trying to leave you, I swear,” Thor murmured.

“I know, I know,” Loki assured him, though the confirmation made his heart sing. “They made you fight?”

“Every day.” Thor nodded with a shudder. “At first I resisted, tried to find a way out and tested every possible means of escape.”

“We’ll need to deal with the Elders one day,” Loki mumbled.

“One day, though it wasn’t only him running things. He just used it for his own amusement.” Thor reached for water near the bedside and drank some down. “Thanos was captured a few years after me…almost immediately he took some control inside.”

“Doesn’t surprise me,” Loki replied, wrapping his arms around Thor.

“I fought him, Loki, I really did, tooth and nail, but he worked so long on me. It was fifteen years before I broke.” Thor’s voice was small as he clung to Loki.

“He didn’t…a...he didn’t t-touch you…?” Loki ventured as he tried to find the right words.

“No, nothing like that. It was mental and physical, but not sexual.”

Loki gave a relieved sigh. They could get through physical and mental. “I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Thor told him as he quirked his lips slightly. “And that’s usually my line.”

Loki couldn’t hold back a small smile. Thor’s old sense of humor. He reached to brush Thor’s hair out of his face and smiled warmly at him. “You always apologized for me, you’ve always gone out of your way for me, in spite of my issues. You’ve always loved me. I had to do everything in my power to find you, I just wish it had happened sooner. It took a long time, that’s what I was apologizing for.”

“Better a long time than never.” Thor leaned into Loki’s touch then turned his head and kissed the palm of his hand.

Loki gasped at the gesture and smiled.

“You came for me, you didn’t abandon me even after I had abandoned you.”

“You thought I was dead, that doesn’t mean anything.” Loki shook his head. “Thor, I love you and I always will no matter how many bad things I do. Also, I’m the only person in this galaxy allowed to kill you.”

Thor laughed suddenly, a real unforced laugh. “Oh, brother mine. I wouldn’t have it any other way. Do me a favor though and let’s do this properly.”

“Properly? What have we been doing for the last fifteen hundred years?” Loki bristled a little.

“Shh, shh. I didn’t mean it that way,” Thor hushed him. “I meant that I don’t want to hide anymore. You’re my brother and I want to be able to kiss you in public, to hold you, and not be judged.”

Loki leaned in and kissed Thor. He brushed at his cheek and lips and gazed at him. “I don’t care what people think. Yes, I’m your brother, not by blood but I’m still your brother. Maybe it’s wrong to some cultures, but I could honestly care less. Do you?”

“Not anymore.” Thor linked their fingers together.

Loki smiled, he really smiled for the first time in fifty years. He climbed up over Thor and began to kiss and gently caress him. For half a heart beat his resolve wavered because Thor didn’t respond. He didn’t push him away either. His smile faltered slightly. “Are you ready for this?”

Thor ran his hand down Loki’s chest tentatively. “Slowly.” He lifted his gaze up to his brother’s eyes. “Please, just go slowly.”

Loki nodded.

At first he just touched, he tugged at clothing and carefully removed bedclothes. Loki did the same for Thor, just taking things off. It had been so long, oh he wanted so much! It had to be slow though and he had to be patient. Rushing would just upset Thor. So he was gentle as he explored, as he worked his way over Thor’s body, kissing new scars lightly and old ones. The marks from his many battles in the prison. Loki kissed them all, lovingly, carefully and slowly. He wanted Thor to feel good, to feel normal. He knew Thor would not be back to himself for a very long time. He knew that, but this would give him something, a memory of better times.

Thor gazed at him raptly and fumbled a little bit with his fingers, trying to touch Loki. There was no reaction from his cock yet, just a need to keep touching and stroking. Loki didn’t mind, they’d get there. He had lube on the bedside table when it came to that. They didn’t need it right now though.

Loki trembled under the touches because it was Thor’s hands on him. Thor’s hands. Thor’s strong beautiful hands. So many times had they caused Loki to harden just watching him do stuff. Fight, build, talk, gesture. He would sometimes spend an entire day just watching Thor’s hands. They were gentle and sure. They felt better than anything else in the world. Sometimes Thor would put his hand on Loki’s neck and gently stroke him with his thumb. They were sometimes the only thing able to calm down Loki’s temper. Thor’s hands.

Norns, he didn’t know when he’d become so addicted to his brother’s touch, but he had been for as long as he could remember. At first it had been innocent, but then it developed into unashamed desire. He’d always known he was different and the first time Thor had succumbed to the same desire had been the best moment of his life. It was the moment he knew that he had Thor’s love, completely and forever. It hadn’t lasted as they bickered and fought and sometimes hundreds of years passed before they fell into bed again. They always came back to each other. Always.

It took time and patience, but he soon felt Thor harden. Thor kissed him when it happened. A full, eager kiss. He let Thor’s tongue take charge of his mouth, he felt Thor’s hands tighten a little bit. He gave a soft gasp of surprise when Thor rolled them over and he was underneath his brother. “Thor!” Loki rasped.

Thor ran a hand from Loki’s bent knee, down his thigh and traced his fingers up and down Loki’s hip. “If we’re going to do this, I’d like to do it properly.”

Loki smiled, “I don’t expect anything.” He nuzzled one of Thor’s hands. He was determined to be patient as possible. Thor deserved that. He took Thor’s face in both of his hands and stroked his cheeks with his thumbs. “But I will take whatever you want to give me.”

Thor returned Loki’s smile and kissed him again, and quickly grabbed the lube from the bedside table. He made a bit of a comical face which warmed Loki’s heart.

Loki giggled at Thor’s expression. “It’s not the first time we’ve done this, Thor.” 

“No, but it’s been a while.” Thor’s eyes were suddenly guarded. “I should probably tell you, I haven’t been celibate…and there were situations…I….”

Loki cupped his cheek again. “Thor, neither have I. I used my body to get information. If you used your body to survive, it doesn’t mean anything to me. I mean, I hate that you had to, but I don’t care.”

Thor exhaled sharply and worked the information over in his mind. Thankfully, he came to a quick conclusion. “You’re here with me now, that’s all that matters,” he whispered quietly.

Loki nodded and whimpered as Thor’s finger entered him. “Thor?”

“Yes?” Thor’s finger worked to stretch him, gentle and yet… Norns, Loki had missed this. The beautiful way Thor cared so much about how he felt.

“Do you think I’m handsome?”

“What kind of a question is that?” Thor’s eyebrows rose. “After all this time?”

“I mean, not like this…the real me.” Loki swallowed. “Jotun me. My Diva persona, I…” He gasped as he felt Thor prob him a little more. “I saw you watching me perform.”

“Change into your Jotun form,” Thor suggested. “Change now.”

“But…”

“Now, Loki.” Thor’s voice was gentle, yet firm.

Loki obliged him, terrified to see a look of disgust in Thor’s eyes.

Thor gazed at him and with his free hand he stroked Loki’s hair, twirling it around a finger while he continued to stretch and work inside. “In my universe Loki, you are my light, the person I look for. This is your true form, but I don’t see anyone different. I see my brother, my Loki, my love.”

Tears gathered in Loki’s eyes. “Oh, Thor…”

They didn’t speak anymore after that, there was no need for words. There was only a need for action, for hands and lips, and skin against skin and touching…lots and lots of touching. It didn’t take long for Loki to be opened up enough to receive Thor’s cock.

Norns forgive him. If this was wrong, he didn’t care. Loki knew only one peace and that was when Thor was sliding into him. That was when he knew everything would be fine. He knew that no matter what happened around them and to them if he had this, they’d make it through. It was their connection, their love. It was everything, and when Thor began to move he keened.

It went on long into the night, their lovemaking. Thor was not his usual self, but he was everything Loki needed. As he lay tangled up in Thor’s arms and breathing heavily there was only one thought in his mind, they needed to be home. He wanted to show Thor New Asgard and the progress that happened despite Loki’s lack of rule. He didn’t want to be famous anymore. He didn’t need the Descent. He no longer needed the Diva. He had Thor again, that’s all that mattered.

TBC..


	10. The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here is the final chapter. Enjoy!

In the time it took them to get back to the Nine realms Thor had begun to realize that not everything he knew was gone. Loki was still Loki and Bruce at least was still around. When they landed on Midgard there was a tremendous celebration which was impossible to avoid. Thor was back, Thor was alive. People came from all corners of the galaxy, it was hard to actually get a word in.

Then there was the trial. That was hard. Thor had been asked as a witness. Seeing Thanos again had made his blood run cold, but Loki insisted they go. He needed to watch Thanos die. The judges on New Xandar found him guilty, not that anyone was surprised. His son inherited much of what Thanos had left, but immediately dispersed the armies and a hunt went underway for the rest of the living members of the Black Order.

When he saw the life in Thanos’ eyes go out, Thor knew peace for the first time in a very long time. Loki had been very patient with him and he was grateful. There was still much to do and his people were pressing him to take back his title as King and rule. Could he do it after all this time?

“Of course you can,” Loki scoffed. “If anyone was ever worthy of being King of Asgard, you are.”

It didn’t happen immediately, but eventually he let himself become King again. At the ceremony, he’d made a special request. Loki had refused at first, claiming that his days as the Diva were over. Thor however knew his brother. Despite all the things he claimed, despite pretense that it had been a necessary evil, he knew Loki loved the spotlight.

“He was born for this.” Bruce chuckled. Thor knew he was uneasy returning to Midgard, but Tony’s daughter had asked him to stay this time and there were some of the original Avengers still left. Those that didn’t age like regular humans, of course.

“He always wanted his name in lights.” Thor smiled fondly at the stage. “People to worship him and hang on to his every word.”

“He always wanted to be your equal, Thor,” Bruce said gently.

“I know, and he is. He’s always been,” Thor responded firmly.

“Then tell him that, I think he needs to hear it from you,” Bruce suggested. “As his best friend, I think I know him by now.”

“It’s still weird that he even has a friend.” Thor grinned faintly.

“Shh, he’s singing.” Bruce chuckled.

Thor gazed at the man on stage. He’d never expected to be attracted to someone with Ice Giant blood in their veins, but Loki was something else. Loki was beautiful like this, mysterious and almost ethereal. He was, Thor decided, breathtaking.

When the song began, he tried focusing on the words, an old Vanir tongue from long ago when the halls of Asgard were teaming with life and golden splendor. When their mother would sit them down and tell them stories of the Tree of Life.

They were open to the sky under the sun with the mountains behind them. They were not on Asgard, for no one could live there yet, but they were Asgard.

He wasn’t sure how it happened, but he felt the world slide away. The only thing that mattered at all was the sound of Loki’s voice. It wasn’t like back in the prison, this was different, surreal. A tear glistened in his eyes. It was beautiful. It was hope. Maybe Odin had done the right thing all those years ago, wanting to establish peace between Jotun and Asgard. He did his best to keep his relationship with Loki a public one. That had been part of their problems in the past. The secrecy and denial had led to a lot of the strife between them.

When the song was over, he rose to his feet, the first to applause and in front of everyone, he strode towards the stage and got up on it. He felt better now. For some reason everything looked like it was going to be okay. He’d get back to himself. He’d be Thor again in time.

A thoroughly surprised Loki watched him come towards him on the stage and swallowed nervously. “Thor, what are you doing?”

“What I should have done a long time ago.” Thor put a hand on Loki’s neck and tugged him closer. His thumb caressed the side of his neck, just under Loki’s ear to calm him down. “You’re every bit my equal, Loki,” he said clearly enough for all to hear. “I have never seen anything so amazing. I could never do what you have done.”

Loki flushed and wrung his hands, looking unsure how to respond. Thor knew he must be confused. He’d never publically acknowledged feelings before.

“It’s time I make sure everyone knows how I feel, how I’ve always felt. You didn’t give up on me, you kept looking. You sacrificed time and effort more than I deserved.” Thor cupped Loki’s cheek gently. “My dearest, I…”

There was some confused murmuring, but most didn’t seem to be completely put off. Good, they were his people, they would have to deal with it. Heimdall stood solemnly, as if he’d known all along, which he probably did.

“This is not my throne, this is our throne.” Thor smiled. He slipped his hand from Loki’s neck, down his back to rest very openly on his ass. “As it was always meant to be from the day Odin picked you up until this day. So I say it as King, so shall it be.”

Then he kissed his brother, in front of everyone under the sunshine of Midgard as Yggdrasil repaired itself and the realm eternal inched that much closer to returning to its former glory.

Loki was breathless when Thor finally released him. “Well, now you’ve done it.” He smirked. “If you like you can tell people you were overcome by my voice.”

“I was overcome, but not by your voice. By you.” Thor touched their foreheads together.

Loki’s lips twitched into a wide smile.

“I love you.”

Thor had heard these words before from Loki, of course, but this was different. There was something more permanent in them. Something concrete. It was a promise Thor knew that he intended to keep this time.

Oh, he was sure they would have their differences. They would fight and claw at each other until the end of time. But this declaration was a clear and permanent promise that they would always find their way back to each other, to this perfect moment after so much pain.

“It’s not possible for me to love anyone else as much as I love you,” Thor responded with equal firmness.

The crowd was torn in their reactions. Some believed Loki changed, but others remembered what he had been like and what he had done. Thor figured they would get used to it. Their intimate relationship had never been a complete secret in the past but it had never been out in the open before. It would take some of the people time to adjust.

He put his arm over Loki’s shoulders as his brother transformed back into his Asgardian form, thus putting to bed any rumors about whether or not Loki was really the Diva. “We have much to do.” Thor gestured forward.

“You have much to do, I’m going to sign autographs.” Loki chuckled and lifted his head in a sort of preening manner.

“Go, your fans wait.” Thor squeezed his fingers and let him go. He watched with undisguised admiration when he returned to his seat.

“Perhaps he’s changed.” Heimdall looked thoughtful as he spoke from his spot behind Thor.

“No, he hasn’t.” Thor shook his head. “He’ll always be Loki and I’ll always love him.”

“Good to hear.” Bruce nodded. “I agree with Thor. Loki didn’t change really, Loki just became a better version of himself. One we’re all going to have to keep an eye on. My god, he’s going to get a really big head.” He watched Loki from across the room, surrounded by adoring fans.

Thor laughed, though it was short. “That’s nothing new, Bruce.”

“It is good to hear you laugh,” Heimdall mentioned stoically. “It has been a long time since.”

“And might be a while before it happens again,” Bruce wasn’t entirely sure things were settled. “We’ll have to deal with the Elders eventually, Thor.” He mentioned with a sigh. “They were able to block Heimdall’s sight.”

“I know.” Thor nodded. “Eventually.” He didn’t want to think about it: how callous Tan had been, how the man had known who he was and just did not care. Not that he’d ever been friends with the Elder, but Asgard had always had respect for the Elders of the Universe. He suspected there would be some kind of explanation in the future but so far, no apology had been made. Was there some other explanation?

Thor rubbed his face, public interaction was always so draining these days.

“Are you alright?” Bruce asked softly.

“I’ll be fine.” Thor nodded, tightlipped. The crowd was getting to him, the cheers reminding him of the prison. “I just need some air.”

“But we’re not…” Bruce began to say that they were outside already and closed his mouth when Heimdall put a hand on his shoulder.

Thor stood up and made an awkward apology to those of import that were in their rows and he hastily left.

He paused outside the gathering and leaned against a tree and tried to calm down a little. He found his way to the rock where Odin had died as the sun began to set on Midgard. He sat down heavily, wishing his father were with them still.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been out there, but the moon had risen when he heard a soft cough behind him.

“Thor?” Loki was in his Asgardian form as he approached. “What are you doing here? Are you alright?”

“I was thinking,” Thor said softly. “I’m okay.”

Loki laughed harshly. “You’re managing, there’s a difference. You don’t have to be everything everyone wants immediately, you know.”

“I know.” Thor took his hand and laced their fingers together. “Thank you. Do you think Odin is watching us?”

Loki scoffed. “That old bastard is having the time of his life in Valhalla.”

“Loki, don’t be rude, he’s your father too.” Thor frowned.

“No, he isn’t.” Loki shook his head. “My father was king of the frost giants and I honestly don’t care if Odin likes what we’re doing or not.” His little toss of his head was his way of making a point.

“I don’t blame you.” Thor smiled gently. “I mean, he should have told us. Anyway, we can go back in.”

“Let’s stay out here a while longer.” Loki stepped closer to Thor and tilted his head slightly.

Thor took the invitation for what it was and kissed Loki tenderly. 

“On second thought…” Loki pulled away from Thor and pressed a finger to his lips. “I really don’t want Dad having a front row seat. Let’s go.”

Thor let Loki lead him away, feeling much better. The wind whipped at his hair as his body reacted to Loki’s touch. He would be okay. It would take time and some way to banish the memories. He’d have to get his weapon back. When he was at full strength again, he would be more. He would not be unworthy. He would be Thor.

That was his destiny.

He smiled as Loki glanced back at him and jerked his head.

“Hurry up, Thor. I want to fuck.” Loki’s half childish demand made him laugh.

Thor was only too happy to oblige.

The days and years from this point would always bring them back to this moment. Whatever they fought for or against each other they would always have this. Separately they could exist, but together…together they could live.

*END*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm completely not good at endings though for this chapter I tried to wrap everything up. I have a tendency to not finish long fics so the big bangs help me organize and I really like that. I hope you enjoyed my story.


End file.
